The Strangers
by samuelalpha86
Summary: Various outsiders foreign to the Warhammer World have been summoned from Realms Beyond The Warp and they are almost practically guaranteed to leave a mark on The Old World and beyond. (Multi-crossover)(Inspired by the Anime/Manga Drifters and the multiverse concepts of Michael Moorcock. As well as the similarities between certain fictional settings.)
1. Chapter 1 Objective: Survive

**This story is a multi-crossover one-shot until I get more accustomed to Warhammer Fantasy and yes I know about The End Times it involves more than just Fate/Stay Night it also includes Goblin Slayer, Akame Ga Kill and Eberron, I may add more crossover characters if I decide to.**

* * *

Shirou Emiya was currently unconscious in a vast sea of nothingness, he could not feel, he could not see, he was alone with his thoughts or so it seemed. Then he felt an uncomfortable amorphous presence shifting right next to him.

"Who's There?!"

"**Oh, you noticed me! I expected as much sword-boy. Well, I'm someone that may or may not be important!"**

"Okay, why are you here?" Emiya asked rather annoyed.

"**Well, Mr. Suicide, I came here to give you a little heads-up! You see, when you wake-up you'll be in another world. Perhaps it's in another universe, perhaps it's not."**

He cringed at the mockery of the lack of value he had for his own well-being. Deciding to ignore the fact it somehow knew of him.

"Well, anything I should know about where I'm going to wake up then?"

"**Aw, where would the fun be in that? But I will tell you where you're not, Safe!"**

Shirou then awoke to seeing himself surrounded by monstrous goat-men, he was tied to a large stick while being roasted over a fire.

"Shit."

* * *

Martha was a Turnskin, a variant of the Beastmen that starts out human only to become Beastmen later in life. Such beings are ostracized by their former peers and driven out from human settlements only to either become renegades or join Beastmen tribes as slaves fitting in to neither human or Beastmen society. In her case, as a beast-women she would serve as the Beastlord's personal sex-slave. She was reacting silently to being caressed lustfully by the burly Bestigor. Then suddenly she heard a violent explosion.

She then saw a man with snow-white hair, darkened skin and steel-grey eyes dual-wielding twin longswords as he cut her fellow Beastmen in twain. She assumed he was a Kurgan, already with his hair bleached white by chaos mutation. What a Kurgan was doing here she did not know, he probably wandered from his homeland for one reason or another. Her master stood and proceeded to charge him while his back was turned, it seemed like he would succeed, only for the newcomer to turn at the last second and stab both swords into the Beastlord's skull causing his eyes to become glassy and blank. As the large Gor fell limp to the ground the Bray-shaman fired a spell at the Kurgan which was dodged.

The man then turned to see the Bray-shaman charging in while riding a Razorgor. The Stranger responded by dematerializing his weapons and summoning a new one, revealing himself as a wielder of magic. The bronze-skinned stranger's new weapon was one that resembled a drill-shaped lance. Which he transformed into an arrow somehow and then materialized an insanely large bow. He then fired the bizarre combination weapon as he yelled loudly.

"**Caladbolg!"**

And then the ground shook as an intense explosion sounded blasting the Bray-shaman and his steed to a fine red-mist. A scorched chunk of flesh landed on the Beastwoman as she yelped. Realizing her mistake too late, she looked to see the man had noticed her. She cowered as he approached her silently. He stopped to look at her, as if inspecting her.

She was concerned about what he could be thinking. Was he planning to eat her because she wasn't exactly human? From what little she remembered hearing from tales as a human, The Kurgans were obsessed with mutation and were known savages. So, eating the tainted meat of Beastmen for a chance at further mutation didn't seem far fetched.

"Your different from the others, your timid, shy."

He assumed maybe because she was traumatized from being enslaved judging by how she was tied up. He probably made it worse after seeing him viciously slay her captors.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

She huffed in surprise at his words.

"You don't have anywhere else to go?"

She shook her head.

"You can come with me if you want, it seems dangerous out here."

She stood cautiously not knowing what to think of the mysterious man and after thinking about it, decided to reluctantly follow him. She wouldn't survive on her own and it was probably better than being a sex-slave.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Slambo, Exalted of Chaos had planned everything out, leading an army of Norscans and Chaos United. He was going to Sack the Port City of Erengrad in Kislev and rise in power in a chain of victories to eventually crush The Empire. The Norscan Reavers had distracted the ships that guarded the shores around this area long enough to allow his army to hit land. He planned to attack Erengrad from the land instead of directly from The Sea of Claws. It would be less likely for them to expect such an assault from land.

He had brought several ships worth of Cavalry, Infantry, Siege weapons, Mutants, War Beasts and Monsters. As they marched, shambled and crawled their way, Erengrad came into view and then the fun began, as the resistance gathered to meet them head on.

"If I see any one of you dead with a clean blade, I'll Fuck your corpse!" yelled Slambo to his troops.

The Streltsi of Erengrad were known to wield handguns and halberds into battle and he saw Ungol Horse Archers and Gryphon Legion as well. So, luckily, he had prepared just for that by sending Rot Flies, Chaos Furies, Plague Drones, Frost Trolls, Bile Trolls, Frost Wolves and a Tzeentch Sorceror. Followed by his Marauder Horsemen, Gorebeast Chariot and Chaos Chariot. The defenders were starting to have a lot of trouble dealing with his forces and that was when he noticed two other armies come to attack the Kislevites as well. A Warherd of Beastmen led by a hulking DoomBull and an army of Ogres.

Slambo was pleased at the unexpected advantage in the siege, truly this was a sign of favor from The Gods! He then unleashed the rest of his forces.

* * *

Glak Orceater was a particularly large Chaos Ogre even by Ogre standards, he had two heads total, a mouth on his gut, an extra pair of arms and a pair of tentacles on his torso. He was the envy of many an Ogre as expected due to his prowess in eating and overpowering opponents, mostly eating. He came here to take advantage of The Beastmen's assault, for both food and smashing humans. He had eaten several corpses already and was looking forward to more fresh meat. If he didn't get some soon, the Gnoblars would have to do in the meantime.

* * *

Voghox Deathblade was a Doombull that was pitch-black in color and had received gifts from each of his gods, a Collar of Brass blessed by Khorne, enhanced intelligence from Tzeentch, a Blade of Degeneration as a gift from Nurgle and lastly enhanced Martial Prowess from Slaanesh. He realized there were two other armies as well, he grinned savagely as he wasn't going to let them show him up. He proceeded to charge into battle.

* * *

As the Kislevites brought out their cannons and began firing into the enemy ranks, Slambo decided to get serious. He released the Heralds of Chaos and Greater Daemons, there was a pair for all four Chaos Gods. Voghox, meanwhile had commanded the Bray-shaman to launch plague-ridden corpses into Erengrad.

The Herald of Slaanesh appeared more feminine than most other Daemonettes with a sultry smirk on its face and eyes gleaming in crazed excitement next to a Keeper of Secrets. The Herald of Khorne was howling in insane bloodlust mirroring the Bloodthirster next to it. The Herald of Tzeentch was cackling maniacally next to the squawking Lord of Change. The Herald of Nurgle looked like a twisted mockery of a Bard, wearing a filthy Jester's Cap and playing a fleshy bagpipe, his music seemed to please The Great Unclean One behind him. They all joined into the siege bolstering the morale of their forces.

Glak Orceater was pounding against the gates of Erengrad as soon as he got there. Arrows and Gun-shots seemed to mostly bounce off of his thick skin. Voghox was tearing through the defenders with his blade and crushing some less fortunate ones underfoot.

That was when a completely unexpected savior arrived from out of nowhere. A loud gust of wind was heard as an armored giant of a man arrived out of nowhere as he sent several enemies flying. A Grail Knight had for some reason come all the way from Brettonia to Kislev!

The two monsters that lead their respective armies turned to the New Challenger. He was a paladin riding a powerful warhorse and wielding a gleaming clay-more into battle.

"**Begone Fiends! By my Oath, I shall not allow Thee to prey upon the innocent! Face someone more comparable to your own Girth!"**

The Residents from Brettonian Square cheered at seeing their savior, believing his arrival was a sign from The Lady herself.

The Unnamed Knight had come all the way here following a prophetic vision telling him of strangers summoned from beyond The Warp all over The Old World. Some were human, others not so much. But he had to get to them before the Ruinous Powers did first.

* * *

**Elsewhere in The Land of The Dead**

In the dread desert, beneath the moon´s pale gaze, dead men walk. They haunt the shifting dunes of the breathless, windless night, brandish weapons of bronze in mocking challenge and bitter resentment of the life they no longer possess. And sometimes, in ghastly dry voices, like the rustling of sun-baked reeds, they whisper the one word they remember from life. The Name of the one who cursed them to their existence, more than death but less than life. They whisper the name, Nagash...

In the haunted lands of Nehekhara what was once a great prosperous land is now a festering, inhospitable waste ruled by the unquiet dead. A grim reminder that man should never be allowed to play God. But now the Tomb Kings were searching for an intruder that had managed to evade them so far. They walked past what seemed to be a rock and stopped as they vaguely sensed something. They turned to face the rock.

The skeleton archers drew their arrows and fired at the disguised creature. As they suspected red eyes with cross-shaped pupils opened as the beast burst from the soil to escape. The intruder had adapted frighteningly well to their homeland, developing a stony exterior. The creature had even adapted its mucus membranes to corrode the Tomb Swarms that attempted to enter its body through openings. It was a beast with strength worthy of Geheb and stealth worthy of Qu'aph.

The Wyrm dodged the arrows and began to fly away, but that was when a Khemrian War Sphinx came charging and spewed flames at the creature causing it to dodge again. The Dragon-like beast replied in kind by firing a blast of Energy from its maw at the War Sphinx destroying it along with Nehekharan warriors and some of the skeletal archers. The Intruder then continued to flee, going North.

* * *

**In the Eastern Steppes not too far from Shirou Emiya's location**

A man covered in armor made up of a combination of metal plates, leather and chain-mail, with a helmet obscuring his features walked alone. The others were not with him, he was concerned because he did not know where he was. Would his friends be okay without him there to protect them? Did the magical anomaly scatter them elsewhere in this world?

He looked towards the two moons in the sky. One was green like in his world, but the other was a pale white.

"At least one thing is still the same in this world." He thought to himself in his mind.

This man was known in his world as the Goblin Slayer and he was at a loss as of what to do. He was in another world, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know where the members of his party were and he didn't know where to search for help.

He then saw a group of what appeared to be two factions of abnormally large goblins fighting against each other. These were actually Hobgoblins and Black Orcs currently engaged in battle. Both Greenskin factions were arguably the most cunning and brutal subspecies. But Goblin Slayer only recognized them as Goblins of sorts fighting for dominance, he did not know of their hated rivalry. He decided to wait the battle out and finish off the ones that were weakened from combat.

* * *

**Somewhere else within The Eastern Steppes**

A gathering of Kurgans were attempting to overpower a great beast of an Orc that appeared to be in semi-feudal attire wielding a sword that wouldn't be out of place in Nippon. Any who charged the monster on horse-back with weapon in hand were cut in twain along with their mount in a flash of steel. Any who attacked on foot had their throats cut or were disemboweled. Even archers that fired from a distance were charged and cut down where they stood. The Kurgans who were known for their ferocity felt a new fear at viewing this giant's fierceness in battle.

* * *

Mugrub Fiendslayer was an Ogrillon born in the world of Eberron and raised in The Demon Wastes. Being born from an Orc Mother and an Ogre Father came as an advantage to surviving in the harsh unforgiving Wasteland. He was a Samurai and excelled in killing Cultists and Demons alike. Despite being raised by the Ghaash'kala, he wasn't actually among their ranks but still supported them, even though he would venture to other places such as The Shadow Marches or Eldeen Reaches he would still return home to help their cause. An anomaly after slaying a great demon had taken him here somehow and these savage tribesmen reminded him of the demon worshiping Carrion Cults of The Demon Wastes. They seemed to want to collect his skull as a trophy for their ritualistic pile.

He continued to slay them as they came until only a few were left. As they grew wary and began to hesitate, he decided to give them a choice.

He spoke, "If you flee, I will allow you to escape and return to your families. If you desire to continue fighting to avenge the honor of your fallen comrades, I will not fault you for it."

Unlike the Orcs of this world the Orcs of Eberron had several key differences, they had Males and Females, they were considerably more intelligent and they had a primal sense of honor and spirituality. His mother had taught him the ways of her people and he admired her values.

The Tribesmen seemed to be surprised at what he spoke. Some of them fled, while others chose to stay and fight.

"Very Well, you have decided."

**That's a wrap for now. Anyways I'd like to say that I looked into lore of Warhammer Fantasy and I'm not sure when in the time-line this should be set before End Times because I don't actually know about the timeline besides the lore. Also, I know Shirou was wielding Over-edge Kanshou and Bakuya. Lastly, I had planned on putting Momonga from Overlord in Nippon for lolz but decided against it due to not having enough information I also originally planned to put a Warforged in the story instead of the Ogrillon.**

**Anyway, here's an omake!**

* * *

An accused heretic was about to be executed by hanging as he walked onto the Gallows, blind-folded, the citizens of The Empire watched.

"May Sigmar forgive you in the next life." Said a priest as the noose was tied around the man's neck.

Finally, as the trap-door fell, everyone was ready to hear the crunch of the man's neck snapping. But they heard nothing as the man was miraculously still alive. In shock and delirium, the man was trying to run away despite still being suspended several feet off the ground.

"I knew we should have burned him at the stake!" Yelled the Witch Hunter a few feet away spectating.

"Well, Do something about it!" Exclaimed the Priest in Frustration.

The Witch Hunter scoffed and pointed his flint-lock pistol then fired, killing the man.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to continue this a bit more because I couldn't hold back some ideas but don't worry it's not involving anything relatively important yet. Also on another note, I decided to indeed add Momonga from Overlord. Lastly, forgive me for the accents of some of the side characters in this chapter, it is Warhammer after all.**

Emiya Shirou was walking somewhere in the cold wilderness, he had given the "beastwoman" as she was called, a cloak to hide her appearance from other humans he may come across. He was lucky she was mostly human-like compared to the ones he fought and could talk; she said her subspecies was called an Ungor. He was wondering where exactly he was, the Ether concentration in the air was higher but it felt sickly and tainted to the extent that he was becoming cautious about using it for his Mage-craft, let alone his Reality-Marble. He decided to ask his companion about where they were exactly.

"Hey, you have any idea where we are?"

"Well, if I had to guess we're somewhere bordering on Troll Country." She answered.

"Well, that's just great!" he replied sarcastically.

From his knowledge Trolls were savage giants that would most likely attack them if they were to come across one. He needed to go closer towards civilization.

"Where is the nearest settlement from here?" he asked.

"Well if we go west, then we'll come across Praag but that city is cursed, don't know why people still live there." She responded.

"Prague?" he asked.

"No, Praag." She corrected him.

He was confused over whether or not he was in an alternate version of the Czech Republic.

"Anything else I should know about this city?" Asked Shirou.

"Well, if you go through the Gargoyle Gate don't look up because it's bad-luck, stay away from Newtown and don't go to The Square of Kisses at night it's very haunted." She said in a matter of fact tone.

She seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about the town.

"Did you live there once?" he asked.

She didn't answer. He took that as a yes.

As they continued walking, they eventually came across a campfire with what appeared to be outcasts or vagabonds cooking something in a pot and eyeing them wearily. Shirou and Martha approached and took a seat next to them. He noticed one of them had only one eye, the other had a flaming skull and the last one had frog eyes, he decided to ignore it as to avoid bothering them.

"Is that a stew? What's in it?" he asked curiously.

"It's made from onions, mushrooms, wild grouse, pigeon and crow cooked in kvas." Answered the Cyclops.

"Can I try some?" Shirou decided to ask.

The one-eyed man nodded. Shirou tasted it and it had a rich meaty flavor.

"Who's yer lady friend?" asked the man with the burning skull.

"Oh, this is Martha someone I'm currently traveling with." Said Shirou.

"Hello." She said nervously sounding somewhat cute.

"Oh, a shy lass." The man said chuckling.

"Where are you heading off to?" asked the cyclops.

"Praag, I guess." answered Archer.

"Ya know people are gonna think yer a Kurgan if ya walk around with that armor." Said the Frog eyed man.

"What's wrong with Kurgans? If I may ask? Aren't those tribesmen?" He asked remembering some world history lessons talking about them before.

"Hah, ave ye bin livin under a roc boi? Them Kurgans are bad news they pillage and slaughter." Said the burning skull man, speaking the first sentence with a heavy accent.

"Well, in that case I guess I should wear something else then." Said Shirou.

He materialized the cloak and turban he had been wearing for some time during his travels in the Middle East. It didn't cost too much magical energy to trace so he used his Od to project it.

"How about this?" he asked with a smile.

"You look like a traveler from Araby. Good idea!" complimented the one-eye.

"By the way wer ya from?" asked the burning man.

"Somewhere in the East." Said Shirou.

"So, you are from Araby then?" asked the cyclops.

"No, someplace else. You probably won't find it on any map." He answered.

"That's a shame." Said the cyclops.

* * *

**Somewhere near Athel Loren**

The Wyrm that had escaped from Khemri was currently tied up in vines and roots while he had a different appearance. This time it was metallic grey and appeared to be frustrated. It appeared to have been captured by Wood-Elves.

"For the last time those crazy tree ladies attacked me first! I didn't want to hurt the forest, I just ate one deer because I was hungry, I wouldn't eat any more than I needed. I swear I wanted nothing to do with your magical forest!" the dragon said in its defense.

This was because the dragon wasn't actually a dragon at all but was actually once a human-being.

Kaalan a Glade Rider of the Wood Elves was accompanied by another Glade Rider Kindred, two Warrior Kindreds and two Spellsinger Kindreds. Both Spellsingers were currently working together to restrain the Dragon.

"Well, for trespassing in our territory you will be performing community service to make up for it. The High Realm of Anmyr is currently overrun with vicious beastmen that seek to taint and despoil our home. You will help with eradicating their numbers to a more manageable level. If you succeed, we will consider letting you leave." He said. Not explaining the full extent of the problem, he probably wouldn't succeed.

"Okay." Said the human in a Dragon's shell. As he then quickly snapped his restraints causing the elves to go on guard.

Kaalan just scowled in annoyance.

* * *

**In the war-torn Island Nation of Nippon**

A certain Undead Overlord expecting the Server of his favorite game to end after a night of Fire Works, realized something was off.

"…Hm?"

He opened his eyes.

This was not his room; he was hovering above what appeared to be an old abandoned Shinto Shrine. This was nothing like the Gurenbera Swamps near Nazarick. He decided to check his clock.

[0:03:45, 46, 47]

"Hah?!"

He looked around again and again it was dark, definitely past midnight.

"Did they delay the server shutdown?"

He thought to himself of various possibilities as to what was going on, with no definitive conclusion. He tried to contact the GM but the console didn't appear. He needed to land for his thinking, he slowly landed only to realize after landing that he didn't use the console or need it, he had controlled the [Flying] spell with his thoughts. He looked at his skeletal hands and was keenly aware they were his own and no longer just being those of his avatar. Despite his situation he was somehow surprisingly calm and only a little afraid.

He collected himself and decided to investigate. He activated the [Flying] spell again and then used [Complete Invisibility] to conceal himself. He quietly hovered over the trees surrounding the shrine following the path. Then he began to hear a commotion and decided to investigate. What he saw made his jaw hinge.

Black-armored elves were attacking an old-fashioned Japanese army, complete with Samurai. The Elves were armed with repeater crossbows, swords with shields and spears. They even had what appeared to be scantily clad witches and Velociraptors. The Feudal Japanese army on the other hand seemed to be stereotypical with a few Samurai and Ashigaru armed with spears, Muzzle-loaded harquebuses, bows and Fire-lock pistols with a few unarmed Monks fighting the witches. The Japanese seemed to speak a heavily bastardized dialect for some reason.

As he saw sprays of blood from the combat, he realized that this was real and no longer a game. For some reason he felt almost nothing at seeing people massacred. Was it due to his undead nature? Then he remembered the words of one of his Guild Mates.

"Helping someone who's in trouble is Common Sense!"

That did it for him, he was going to intervene for Touch Me. He retreated into the forest to build an army quickly. He used his spells and skills to create a legion of undead filled with various types of skeletons, zombies and incorporeal undead led by an Overlord General and a Death Knight for good measure. The Overlord General was a skeleton that wore a horned headdress and blood-red robes holding a skull-tipped staff (Similar to Acererak from D&D). He resembled a typical BBEG.

"He looks so Badass!" thought Momonga.

"I'm going to call you Aka (Red)." Said Momonga because of the color of his cloak.

He led the army back to the clearing as he then turned to his General.

"Destroy the Elves and only stop if I say so. Now go unleash hell!" he said trying to sound intimidating.

"Yes sire." Answered Aka.

The Dark elves were having a good day, they captured plenty of slaves and were killing plenty of primitives. But then one of the Dreadspears, Dilikrel Grimstrike sensed something.

"Hold on a second I sense something." He said.

"What is it now peasant?" said Nekzok Deathcaller, a Bleaksword.

"I can't help but feel we're being watched." He clarified.

"Oh, spare me your paranoid delusions, what could possibly go wrong?" said the Bleaksword arrogantly.

Then as suddenly as he said it a horde of undead burst from the forest in a charge. Undead beasts leaped at the forces of the Dark Elves. Large bulky corpses bloated red with their own blood and fat crushed several elves with their big meaty fists. While Nekzok fell victim to the Death Knight as it impaled him on its sword. The Dark Elves then turned their attention to the unknowns.

Ghasts were engaged in combat with the Witch Elves, neither of which felt fear. The Cold One Knights were engaged with Death Cavaliers. While the warriors of the Dark Elves were fighting the heavily-armed zombies and skeletons. Wraiths would pick-off some unlucky elves that were caught off-guard. Then the Nipponese were perceptive enough to realize that the undead were only attacking the Elves and took advantage of the situation.

The sounds of flesh-tearing, bones breaking and gunshots filled the air. As the tables were turned on the Elven Invaders. The Samurai was watching with morbid interest as the undead were being led by an undead magic-caster. Then as the Dark Elf slavers retreated the undead stopped, then another figure appeared, one in ornate robes wearing an eerie mask. Then the figure spoke in an ominous voice.

"Do not cause any trouble here. If you choose to not listen to my advice, next time I will bring death to your entire Kingdom." Said the masked giant.

The Elves took notable offense to this and some fired arrows at the figure who dodged.

"Very well then." He concluded before disappearing and reappearing in front of the Elves.

"[Negative Burst]" He shouted as a wave of negative energy covered the remaining Elves, tearing the life from their bodies. As the Dark Elves dropped dead, the Samurai approached his mysterious savior.

"Greetings stranger, my name is Oda Nobunaga. May I please know your name?" said the Samurai.

"Suzuki Satoru, I am but a Hermit who stumbled upon this turn of events." Said Momonga.

"So, you're a countryman I suppose that makes some sense although you dress a bit odd. This attack though has made me realize how much the other lords are cramping my style. I have decided to set sail to the west in search of adventure." said Oda.

Suzuki saw a golden opportunity to get to know this strange world. After all nothing in the History Books said anything about Japan getting attacked by elves in the Feudal Era. This was not his world and he needed information.

"Would it be okay if I go with you?" Offered the former Guild Leader.

* * *

**Back with Shirou**

Shirou was currently hunting as he was suddenly attacked by what he can only describe as hungry mouths on two legs. The first one leaped at him and then he cut it with Kanshou, then the second leaped and was cut with Bakuya. He continued to cut down eight more of the things and then it was over.

"What were those things?" asked Shirou.

"Those are called Squigs, they're the simplest form of the Greenskins." explained Martha.

"Greenskins?" asked Emiya.

"You know Greenskins. Orcs, Goblins and the like." She explained further.

"Hmm, how are these related to them? They're red and with horns." He said looking at his kills.

**A bit later**

Shirou was currently roasting three Squigs over a fire as Martha had explained to him that they were edible. The meat looked like ham and had the consistency of chicken. Oddly enough though, it tasted like Fish & Chips which was confusing. Martha seemed to have a decent knowledge about Herbs as she was able to find some growing among the grass of the Steppe. She was currently eating some of said herbs with her Squig.

He decided to ask her about how she knew about Praag.

"So, about Praag?" he asked to which she understood and hesitated before speaking.

"My parents lived in Praag, my father was a furrier and my mother was a grocer. They would get their products from the wilds of the forests and steppe. We lived around the Merchant Quarter and my parents warned me to never play near the Fire Spire during a storm. The Fire Spire is a tower that was once a Magical College, but after Chaos spilled into the city it was forever tainted by Dark Magic. One night I didn't listen and so I mutated and became a Turn-skin.

My parents were horrified and they left me in the forest to fend for myself. Because they couldn't afford to shelter a mutant." she said while crying.

Shirou decided to tell his story.

"When I was a little boy, my home was destroyed by a fire that burned everything. I don't remember my life before the fire, all I remember is that I tried to save someone but that person died. I used all the strength I had to survive, I kept pushing on while ignoring the people that died all around me. I then collapsed unable to move on. When a man found me, he looked so happy that he had saved me, I wanted to be happy like him.

I would later learn that the man was a former vigilante known as The Magus Killer. He had unintentionally started the fire to stop something evil from entering the world. He had spent most of his life sacrificing the few to save the many. He finally broke after having killed his own wife and started said fire. What I saw that night was a man drowning in despair being allowed a moment to breath.

My adoptive father died a few years later as the Evil had cursed him by shortening his life. He died in his chair one morning after talking to me. Then I was an orphan again, only to get caught up in his unfinished business 10 years down the line.

To save one life means to forsake the life of someone else, you can't save everyone."

Martha didn't know how to respond, from his description it sounded like he was raised by a remorseful Witch Hunter that destroyed his home stopping a powerful Daemon from manifesting in his own wife.

The heart-felt moment was rudely interrupted however as Shirou heard something loud in the distance.

"_**Ere we go, 'ere we go, 'ere we go!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**this is a short chapter, because of college during the Corona Pandemic.**

Goblin Slayer watched as the fight concluded with the Black Orcs victorious but with only a few troops remaining however. Their leader was currently kicking the corpse of the Hobgoblin's leader in a rage. The other Black Orcs were dismembering the corpses of certain Hobgoblins. They were so distracted with their anger that they failed to notice someone sneaking a fair distance away to salvage arrows. It was Goblin Slayer preparing to attack.

The first arrow was fired piercing the skull of one orc. "One."

The second arrow was loosed through the back of the head and out the mouth of another orc. "Two."

The third came out through the eye of yet another orc. "Three."

The last orc noticed everything was quiet and turned to look only to take an arrow to the face. "That's Four."

All the Black Orcs were killed via headshots by the Goblin Slayer with the salvaged arrows from the Hobgoblins. Goblin Slayer was always brutally efficient with his kills and preferred to never give the enemy a chance to retaliate. His work here was done so he decided to go on his way to look for answers.

* * *

**In the Mountains of Mourn**

Mugrub Fiendslayer was currently traveling through a mountain range of sorts, he had been attacked by a pack of fanged beasts. He had slain them and was currently wearing a pelt from one of them over his half-plate armor. The attack had happened during the night, mind you as predators are more active at night. He had even butchered an animal resembling some kind of woolly rhinoceros of sorts for food. The animals here were especially strange and deadly, he had seen places like this in his world, but this was bizarre.

As he continued on his way, he noticed movement in a bush a good distance away. He stopped and waited to see what it was. A large overweight figure emerged from the bushes; it was the ugliest ogre he had ever seen.

"Hyah heh heh! Fresh Meat!" said the ogre as he aimed a crossbow at Mugrub then fired.

However, the ogre did not expect his potential victim to cut the Arrow mid-flight. The Ogre was caught off-guard as Mugrub rushed towards him and skewered him on his longsword.

* * *

**With Suzuki Satoru**

The Overlord in disguise had managed to convince Oda Nobunaga to take him along. They were currently sailing on an Atakebune with Oda's entourage of Ashigaru. The undead army from earlier had disappeared. They had passed through a place with High Elves called The Gates of Calith on their journey.

"Wow! The sky sure is nice here!" exclaimed Suzuki in his head, as he had never seen natural, unpolluted skies in his life back in his world.

Momonga had already confirmed after hearing from Oda, that this was not his world. Nippon had a history that only mirrored Japan by coincidence. They now were currently going to a Sea Port at a continent named Lustria to pick up supplies. He was warned however to watch out for pirates and sea monsters, both of which were a common threat apparently. He hoped nothing would come up anytime soon.

Unfortunately, if you speak of the Devil, then you shall receive him. As something began to emerge from beneath the water causing it to fizz. It tore the water's surface and made itself completely visible.

"I-Is that a Giant Crab!?" Exclaimed the Overlord in astonishment.

The abnormally large crustacean had foaming mouth parts and gigantic claws, with huge eye-stalks. It was a whopping 30 feet across in size and it was currently latched on to the ship. Then the crab began to lean backwards as the ship began to tilt. The giant crab was trying to tip-over their ship with its weight. Oda Nobunaga readied his harquebus and then fired at one of the crab's eye-stalks, causing it to flinch.

Suzuki Satoru had officially decided that he had, had enough of this.

"[Call Greater Thunder]" as the spell activated, it came down with a loud crash, punching a gaping hole into the crab's thick steel-like carapace. It then fell into the water, sinking back to the ocean floor, as its brain was destroyed.

Oda was impressed that his traveling companion seemed to know multiple lores of magic and decided he needed to learn more about the strange man.

"You know most human beings can only learn to master one wind of magic in their life time. You seem quite skilled in more than one." Said Oda.

"How so?" said Momonga.

"Back in Nippon, you demonstrated use of Shyish, the Lore of Death to build an army. But here you demonstrated advanced use of Azyr, the Lore of the Heavens to summon a large burst of lightning. You're not human, are you?" Oda explained in suspicion.

"I won't answer that." Said Suzuki Satoru.

"Fine, be that way doesn't matter." Said Oda Nobunaga, as he walked away.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Northern Empire**

Siegmund Band was a man that had been born and raised in Nordland. As a result, he had the mixed blood of the Was Jutone Tribe, Norscans and Teutogens in his veins. His career started as a humble Rat Catcher, it was honest work and he had no qualms with it and he had a prized Wolf-hound pup that helped him with his job. He had then moved to Middenheim and became a Sewer Jack for a time killing giant rats and other unusual vermin. Then his life changed when he had first come across the Skaven.

He fell into a trap and had almost lost his canine companion. Luckily, his Wolf-hound, Old Bess had survived, but now he knew of a much greater threat to The Empire than just plague. He then became a Witch Hunter on a personal war against the rat-men and their Under-Empire. He was currently searching for a den of Skaven, with the help of a group of Ogre and Halfling mercenaries. He had a crossbow pistol and a silver sword at the ready, with a dwarf pistol as a backup.

"Say what you want about the Empire's innovations but those Dwarves are something else." He chuckled to himself.

He then saw his first rats. He fired his bow at the rat with a bell around its neck.

"Found you." He said in a sing-song voice as the hunt had finally begun.

**Done for now I promise it'll be better next chapter, I plan to add fights.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I honestly never thought that writing a Warhammer Fantasy crossover would get me to look up not just the Warhammer wiki but also Wikipedia articles on Real-life history as well as 1d4chan. Welp, at least I know that I'm invested in writing this fic. The line from the Dragon who I admit now is Tatsumi, was a reference to the "Magical Realm" D&D Meme. The creatures that Mugrub Fiendslayer killed were Mournfangs and a Rhinoxen. Lastly Suzuki Satoru killed a Promethean which was the giant crab and it'll be referenced in this chapter.**

Shirou lay witness to an absurd sight. What can only be described as Orcs were riding armored boars and were working alongside Goblins dressed in clothing resembling that of the Mongols riding abnormally large wolves. It was more bizarre than the Squigs. He materialized a copy of Hrunting along with his bow. He pulled the bow-string then fired.

The Hound of the Red Plains broke the sound barrier as it tore through multiple Greenskins in an explosion of limbs. The sword then turned around mid-air and came back to its owner. He fired again; this time it became faster as it vaporized more Greenskins into a fine red-mist. The only one left now was the War-Boss, who was enraged. The not-so-jolly green giant proceeded to charge at Shirou.

Shirou fired again a third-time which the Orc parried with its weapon, only for Hrunting to redirect itself at the War-Boss from behind and striking the monstrous Orc in the back in a devastating blow.

The Orc Warboss died in an explosion of viscera.

The odd thing is that he realized a while back that the Ether in the air was split into 8 types. Each mystical energy seemed to concentrate in different places. One of the energies gathered around the fire. The one that he used for his Magecraft smelled metallic and tended to gather near solid materials. The most unsettling energy was one that seemed to gather in places of death, such as the corpses of his recent enemies.

* * *

**In the Mountains of Mourn**

Mugrub Fiendslayer was building another camp for night-fall. The sun was quickly setting beyond the horizon. As he finished his preparations, he then heard a hungry growl in the wind. He quietly drew his Adamantine long-sword and then quickly turned to block a claw-swipe from a gaunt giant creature. It could only be described as an Aberration, as its alien troglodytic appearance reminded him of the various horrors of the Daelkyr he had fought before when he had encountered The Cults of The Dragon Below.

He then used his strength to force the sword through the monster's fingers, cutting them off. The beast howled before Mugrub jammed the sword into its mouth impaling it through the throat as the blade emerged through the other end of its neck. The creature went silent as it collapsed to the floor. He then decided to inspect the creature.

It appeared to be an emaciated ogre that had mutated and seemingly adapted to a dark environment. It probably emerged from a nearby cave-system as soon as dusk settled. He then wondered what the last thing it ate was. He then suddenly had an interesting idea.

He used his sword to cut open its stomach to see what it had eaten in the last few hours. He pulled out a few bones, what appeared to be a human skull and a strange green-rock that burned at the touch.

"Is that a Dragon-shard?" he asked in confusion.

Dragonshards were magical resources found in his world in various places. But this did not resemble a Khyber Dragonshard or any other Dragonshard he had seen before. In-fact it may not even be a Dragonshard at all. He decided to put it back where he had found it.

As he was about to prepare for the night another monster came. This next aggressor was a Troll of sorts that proceeded to catch him by surprise when it spit acid at him. Luckily his armor was enchanted against acid attacks. He took advantage of this and decided to use his secret weapon against Trolls. His Aberrant Dragonmark.

He called upon its power as a stream of flame burst from his finger-tips. The creature had its head set on fire as it panicked and fled. His Aberrant Dragonmark's defect was that every time he used it, it would give him horrible vivid nightmares of traumatic events happening in either the past, the present or the future. He was not looking forward to sleeping for the night.

**Later that same night**

His dreams showed a catastrophic event. He first saw great sweeping plains of fertile and rolling grasslands spreading from horizon to horizon. It was teaming with grazing gnubeast and lumbering yak in the fields. The main inhabitants were ogres like the one he had seen before who lived as nomads. Then a great burning light filled the sky as a large celestial body came crashing down towards the earth.

As it continued to grow closer, it eclipsed the two moons and drove the wildlife mad with fear. As a corona of sickly green light formed around the comet. The comet eventually slammed into the earth with such force that it was felt on the other side of the world. All life around the impact was immediately vaporized and two-thirds of the ogre population was destroyed. The comet then seemed to burn its way deeper into the earth after it had already landed.

The land became a scorched wasteland tainted with foul energies that burned the ogre's skin. Barely any life had survived and starvation soon set in. The remaining tribes degenerated into cannibalism as hunger and drought gnawed away at their bellies that had once been full. The majority of the survivors fled to the same mountain range he was currently in. While others followed one who would later become a prophet after seeing the crater left from the impact that they would proclaim as their terrible god.

He awoke in the morning wondering how long ago that was.

* * *

**Somewhere on the shores of Lustria**

Skinks where scouting the lands, ever vigilant for potential threats to The Great Plan. When, then suddenly a large crab known as a Promethean washed up dead on the beach. The Skink scouts rushed to report what they saw as an ill omen. They went to the temple-city of Hexoatl, City of the Sun. They would ask for the council of Lord Mazdamundi.

* * *

**In the Wood Elf Realm of Anmyr**

Tatsumi, the human in the form of a dragon, was finally at the location that needed some decent pest-control, the nature seemed to be mostly either dead or dying. As he entered, he extended his senses to search for the "Beastmen" that they seemed to hate so much. He then found them hiding amongst the trees, slowly advancing. They really were Beastmen as they were in-fact beasts that walked like men. They had a disturbing mix of features, having the horns and hooves of grazing herbivores and yet also sporting the claws and teeth of carnivorous beasts.

He then proceeded to catch them by surprise as he fired a bio-electric blast at them. They were caught off-guard and engulfed in the explosion. Their pained howls and shrieks filled the air as they were consumed by the blast. Then a giant green one with four arms and various mutations including extra mouths appeared rising from the flames, then it charged.

As it grappled him, more came out but these ones were sporting mutations and deformities as well. Some also appeared diseased and zombie-like but didn't seem to mind. He then saw other creatures emerge. They were completely different; they weren't beasts but decaying monsters. They all had one common theme to them however.

They were all rotting, had one or two horns and looked disturbingly happy. Tatsumi pushed the monster he was currently grappling with off-balance. He then tackled it and forcefully broke its jaw at an unnatural angle, severing the brain-stem (Picture what King-Kong did to the T-rex). He then threw the broken body of his opponent at the other monsters. They were crushed to paste as a result.

Whatever was going on here was sinister and unnatural. The Elves clearly didn't tell him everything. As he contemplated this, another mutated Beastman emerged. This one however, gave off a sinister aura. It had a staff in hand and a crab-claw where it's other hand should be.

* * *

**In Praag**

It was a good thing that there was meat left over from the Squigs and Boars to trade for local currency. He also got wolf-pelts to trade as well, which was even better.

As they entered Praag, they immediately saw a large number of travelers going back and forth. Shirou then noticed one group in particular. Mutilating themselves and shouting religious jargon. Flagellants, they evidently existed in this world too. Although, in his modern world flagellation was still practiced only in certain Roman Catholic countries, such as Italy, Spain and the Philippines on certain religious days.

"Flagellants, they probably came from the Empire of Man." Commented Martha.

As they were beginning to pass by one of them pointed at Shirou.

"Murderer!" Shirou looked at the madman as he continued on.

"So, what if you called them madmen, they had their own dreams and ambitions! Who gave you the right to snuff them out!" He talked about things he shouldn't have possibly known about him. Shirou sensed a malevolent presence behind his words.

Shirou projected a Black-key and proceeded to cut the man's hand with it. What first appeared to be blood began to come out but then quickly changed form becoming a writhing mass of pink tendrils that squealed with laughter. He then impaled it with the Black-key killing it instantly. As it evaporated into mist, it said these final words.

"My Lord already plans your demise. You will see."

Everyone there watched the entire event unfold and were terrified.

**So, apparently so far Tatsumi has killed a Gorghon and encountered Morghur. Momonga's dead crab washed up and was viewed as an omen by the Lizardmen. Mugrub killed a Gorger and burned a stone troll, then had a nightmare about the Great Maw. While Shirou fought off a warband of Greenskins and then had his first actual encounter with chaos.**

* * *

Equipment of Mugrub Fiendslayer:

Ring of Psychic Resistance

Adamantine Sword of Sharpness

Mithral Armor of Acid Resistance, Half Plate

Ring of Necrotic Resistance

Ring of Poison Resistance

Feats:

Charger

Martial Adept

Aberrant Dragonmark

Inventory:

Potion of Vitality (2)

Potion of Fire Resistance (2)

Mournfang Trophy

chunks of meat(20)


	5. Chapter 5

**Border Princes**

In one of the lawless domains of the Border Princes a strange figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a Strigoi was prowling through the night. It was searching for suitable prey until it came across a lone man. It's rodent-like ears twitched at the sound of drunken raving.

"Where the fuck am I? I've been here for days after waking up in piss middle of nowhere and the drinks fucking suck! People are getting dragged away by giant rats, neighbors are stabbing each other and nobody seems to give a damn!"

The Strigoi had heard enough and decided to strike as it sped and then pounced off the roof. Then something happened in the worst case of bad luck ever. It was struck by lightning mid-flight and landed behind the drunk with a loud thud. Then the Drunk noticed him and turned around, revealing that he was wielding a War-Scythe of all things. He then just stared at him.

The beast-like vampire was frothing at the mouth with rage and lunged at the man only to receive a cut to his arm. The man somehow had abnormal strength and reflexes even when drunk and the vampire sensed that the blade was silver-plated.

"Who and what are you?" asked the vampire in frustration.

"I'm way too sober for this shit." Said the man.

He then appeared to think a bit more before speaking.

"Holy Shit! Are you an actual Vampire?!" the drunk exclaimed in amusement.

"Are you mocking me?!" Howled the Strigoi.

"Nope." replied the man casually as he decapitated the Strigoi with one side-ways swing.

The man named Qrow Branwen had been superstitious when he had made his weapon. He never expected anything like this to happen now. He watched as yet another giant rat dragged away the Vampire's corpse.

"Hmm, yes-yes!" said a voice a short distance away. Qrow decided to ignore that.

* * *

**In Lustria**

A man dressed in blue spikey armor was being chased by angry Norscans. The Hunter remembered how this had started, he had woken up in a Jungle filled with insanely dangerous flora and fauna, normally he'd be okay with that if he wasn't being chased constantly. He never stayed in one place for very long because it seemed that every living thing was out to get him. He couldn't be fighting all the time as he would get exhausted very quickly. Now the only humans he encountered turned on him because he said one of them had a small sword.

The Hunter then placed on a mantle and jumped off a cliff then proceeded to glide.

**Meanwhile**

A patrol of Skinks saw a gliding figure in the Sky and watched in awe, this was to them a sign from Tepok the Inscrutable. The skinks clicked and hissed in debate about what it could mean.

* * *

**Mountains of Mourn**

A group of traveling Merchants were traveling through back to Tilea with some bizarre passengers along for the ride. A man dressed like a Norscan and a strange Greenman that looked like an Orc. At first the Tilean Merchants were suspicious of the men, but allowed them to come after they saved them from a marauding band of Gnoblars and Ogres. They allowed the men to come along with them, but wondered how to explain them when they got to Tilea. Eh, they'd think about it when they got there.

One of the Merchants, Remi Venturi, turned to the stranger with the broken horned-helm.

"Awhat issa' your name boy?" he asked.

"Goblin Slayer." Answered the man plainly.

"Issa' that all?" he asked.

"Just Goblin Slayer." The man clarified.

* * *

**In Praag**

After the incident that had happened the Flagellant that had been possessed had woken up from unconsciousness only to be publicly executed. The other Flagellants then left soon after, believing their zealous claims confirmed after seeing that one of their flock had been possessed without them knowing. Emiya then was questioned on the turn of events, to which he explained with a cover story for the exorcism by saying that he was a follower of the God, Allah. It worked apparently, as they bought it and let him go. He had then made a stall to sell the meat and pelts.

It turns out the Ogres were really good customers.

**Flashback**

He was approached by a large obese figure with a copper plate covering his gut, bearing the image of a large chasm or maw it was hard to tell.

"This for sale?" asked the Ogre.

"Yes, it is." answered Shirou.

"How much cost?" asked the Ogre.

"1 silver a piece is fine." explained Emiya.

The Ogre dumped a bag of 20 silver on the stand for 20 pieces of meat.

Martha was hiding behind Shirou the entire time.

**End of Flashback**

Shirou had gotten enough money to go into an expensive inn known as the Bow and Bard. An inn with only 13 rooms and with the smallest 13th room not ever being used for some reason. He got one of the six double rooms. He was now alone in the room with Martha, he was surprised no one heard her clopping hoofs on the way here. He then looked at her as she removed the hooded cloak.

He finally realized that all she was wearing under the cloak was an animal-hide bra and loincloth. She had a supple yet toned figure with pert breasts. He then noticed that she was blushing and huffing, while wagging her tail. Something was a bit off with her behavior. She was acting a bit weird now.

He went to check her forehead and realized as he felt her temperature that she was in heat.

"Well, Shit." He muttered.

"It's okay if you don't want to sleep next to me." She said shyly.

Shirou having no regard for himself and having had to please the sexually aggressive Rin Tohsaka, was used to this kind of situation by now.

"I'll take care of your needs." He said nervously as he prepared the bed.

It was a good thing he had set up a bounded field to prevent anyone outside from hearing anything.

* * *

**At Erengrad**

The invasion of Erengrad had been halted by the Grail Knight but at the cost of his life as the Lord of Change had been the one to finally bring him low. The Chaos Armies had been destroyed and the day was won, only Slambo remained and was forced to retreat. As the residents of Brettonian Square were carrying the dying Grail Knight to bring him back to the lands of The Lady, they heard him speak a few words.

"I have failed The Lady." Muttered the Grail Knight as he had ultimately failed the main objective of his journey.

**I'm sorry for portraying such heresy in one scene of this chapter. In case anyone has wondered before about how it seems people are getting around so fast, it is because the events sometimes happen in different time-frames. Also, this is all happening when Emperor, Karl Franz is in power. Lastly a Monster Hunter and Qrow from RWBY are here, the Monster Hunter is from MHW and Qrow is the one voiced by Vic Mignogna because I like his voice, also I'll explain why he had his weapon silver-plated, I just figured it matched his esthetic because he brings bad luck everywhere he goes and he can turn into a crow, so superstition fits well with him.**

**Omake(Non-canon)**

In the Marshes of Madness a group of Boglars were wandering in search of frogs to torture and eat alive as per usual. Everything was quiet until something was heard in the background.

Plapp, Plapp, Plapp, Plapp, Plapp!

The Bullywugs had suddenly awoken to find themselves in a strange new swamp that they were unfamiliar with. But, that did not matter to them, they would claim this swamp as their own. For the Bullywugs were the rightful rulers of the swamps. These savages would pay for their cruelty towards Amphibians, the leader of the tribe, Paddylump The Great led them into their first of many battles in this foreign territory.

**Omake2(Non-canon)**

In the jungles of Lustria an Estalian Expedition was camping for the night but then suddenly they were all hit with darts in the neck and collapsed. Then multicolored Frogmen emerged from the trees and dragged their bodies away into the night to be kept as slaves. These were The Grung a species from another world that suddenly appeared here without explanation. They appeared to be doing well so far.

**D&D Frogmen are Great! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**In Nordland**

After a brief stop in Lustria to pick up supplies they had left the New World to go back to the Old World, Nordland specifically. Oda had collected disgustingly large amounts of pickled fish, much to Momonga's discomfort. As the Samurai Warlord marched into Town with his following of Ashigaru and Suzuki, the inhabitants of the settlement including the beggars were all watching them. Momonga was uncomfortable again. Then he realized that Oda was heading towards a bar.

The Overlord realized that all the people here spoke a dialect of German. He knew of the language because he had gone through a faze at one point. He decided to explore and see if anything of interest was here. He turned invisible and left the bar after letting the man know. He saw various people moving about, but he then noticed something moving in the shadows.

It was an anthropomorphic figure, that resembled a certain pest that was one of the few things that survived in his polluted world.

"Is that a Ratman?!"

* * *

**In the Drakwald**

A man bearing a metal arm and toting a shotgun, dressed in casual dress-shirt and trousers, was running from an angry horde of Beastmen through the sea of trees. He eventually came across an abandoned log-cabin and decided to use it as a shelter. He got in and slammed the door shut then barricaded it. He leaned against the door for good measure. However, an arm broke through the window and grabbed his face.

"Fuck off Bambi!" He shouted as he shot the Beastman's arm off causing it to howl in pain.

Then it busted in through the window, only to be cut down by a huge iron sword. However, it was much too big to be called a sword. Massive, thick, heavy and far too rough. Indeed, it was like a heap of raw iron. The person wielding the weapon was a man who appeared to be missing an eye and had a bleeding mark on his neck resembling a brand.

"Don't get in my way." Said the black swordsman.

"Not a chance Bloom McGloom." Said the other man.

The swordsman just smiled grotesquely as more Beastmen started breaking in through the window. The man aimed his shotgun and blasted an Ungor's head off, cocked and fired again removing the head of a Gor. As the other man reloaded, the swordsman cut a Bestigor in half with a sideways swing. As more Beastmen began to break in through the other windows, the man looked at the swordsman to make a suggestion.

"Back to back?" asked the man.

"Fine." Said the swordsman.

They formed position to cover both sides as the swordsman began to cleave through the Beastmen, while the other man blasted the Beastmen on his side. Then the door burst open as a minotaur entered. Suddenly, the swordsman caught it off-guard as he shoved his arm in its face revealing himself to also have a metal arm. His arm then turned into a canon which then fired, blasting the minotaur's face clean off. Then it was over, as everything was quiet.

"Groovy!" exclaimed the man with the shotgun.

"The names Ash." He said introducing himself.

"Guts." Said the black swordsman.

* * *

**Hexoatl, City of the Sun**

Lord Mazdamundi was unsettled by the recent set of occurrences. A dead Promethean had washed up on the shore. The Skinks had then reported a flying figure soaring over the cliffs as a sign of Tepok, The Inscrutable. This could only be a sign telling them to strengthen The Great Warding and declare war on the Dark Elves. He prepared to journey with Lord Kroq-Gar to amass a great invasion-force in order to subjugate the Warm-bloods.

**Somewhere else in Lustria**

The Hunter had finally made a semi-permanent base, made of wood, stone, grass and mud. It was fortified with booby-traps and a fence made from local flora and fauna. Wooden stakes and bones decorated the entrance. Anything to ward off potential invaders or hostile wild-life. He even used poison in some places for good-measure.

Then suddenly, a group of men dressed in Germanic Hunting Gear emerged from the jungle. They were being led by one man in particular. Markus Wulfhart the Huntsmarshal of The Empire and "Chief of Scouts." The Emperor, Karl Franz had sent Markus to Lustria in order to set a foothold to build a permanent settlement in Lustria. The Hunter's abandoned encampments had intrigued the Expert Huntsman for some time.

* * *

_**Tilea**_

The Tilean Merchants had explained to the guards with a cover-story, saying that Goblin Slayer was a man of mixed heritage with blood from Stirland, Nordland and Kislev. However, they didn't have a decent enough explanation for the green gentleman. Luckily, they allowed him in due to good behavior and his surprising use of charisma. As they walked into the city it was booming with activity, with tall buildings all around. It reminded Goblin Slayer a bit of Water Town, while Mugrub was reminded of Aundair.

Then Mugrub was approached by multiple dwarves who looked curious.

"Excuse me green man? Can we look at your sword?" said one of them.

He graciously obliged and handed it over. They began to inspect it carefully with interest, before their eyes widened.

"This sword kind o' looks like Gromril with a few differences. Where'd ya get this?" asked the Dwarf.

He had no idea what Gromril was but he decided to answer.

"I found it in some ruins and it's been my favorite weapon ever since."

"I am Gronrac Forgeflame, a Blacksmith and this is Thuram Bronzefinger an Engineer, we've never seen a weapon quite like yours and we would know." Said the Dwarf before handing it back.

**Oh My! This appears to be building up nicely. Suzuki Satoru has had his first encounter with The Skaven and two demon-slayers have met in the Drakwald. Also, finally, the Butterfly effects begin to show themselves, I'd like to know if what I wrote was believable and well written.**

* * *

**Omake**

A village had fallen to a band of Slaaneshi Cultists and every man, woman and child, even the elderly were being violated in unimaginable ways that are best not described. A Reiksguard was currently tied to a post with knives being thrown at him by a Daemon Prince.

"Damn you!" shouted the guardsman.

"**Aww, I'm just having a bit of fun!"** Said the Prince of Slaanesh in a cheery voice.

"You're a monster!" Yelled the guard.

"**Oh, I'm a monster?! Well I love being a monster! But, tell you what buddy boy…"** said the Slaaneshi Daemon Prince as he strutted closer.

"**Do you know who David Cronenberg is?"** asked the Daemon Prince.

"No." said the Guard, confused.

"**Oh Joy! Then You're going to love this!"** he said ominously.

The Night was filled with the sounds of flesh tearing and the screams of the Reiksguard as something horrible happened to him.

"**Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh, this is fun!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally decided what year this story starts from, 2518.**

**Naggaroth Year 2518 of Imperial Calendar**

It had started a day like any other for The Druchii indulging in their normal routine of debauchery, backstabbing, working slaves to death, etc. Then the normally cold climate started to get gradually warmer, then the Frozen Tundra of Naggaroth began to thaw. Then the sounds of an approaching army were heard as numerous terradons blanketed the sky and blotted out the sun. The armies of The Lizardmen arrived in ships by the thousands. They were all being led by Lord Mazdamundi, Tiktaq'to, Kroq-Gar and Tehenhauin.

Thus, began the Genocide of Naggaroth at the hands of The Lizardmen.

* * *

**Drakwald**

Deep within the unhallowed forests of the Drakwald, dark and unholy rituals were being performed by the savage Beastmen around a Herdstone. Their Beastlord was an unexpected individual, an Ungor with fur and skin of pastel-shades of red and pink respectively, the long magnificent horns of a stag and large, green snake eyes. The Ungor was larger than average, being around the size of a Gor and was currently engaged in eating the flesh of young girls and savoring it like a Connoisseur. He was born a Gave from human parents and had been thrown into a river to be found by his kin. He was seen as a gift from The Gods as a result and eventually became a chosen of Slaanesh.

He then decided after finishing his meal to go to the cages. Captured Human women were held in cages to be used for breeding purposes as Beastwomen were incredibly rare. The Ungor came and looked into the cage as the women backed away in fear. He looked at which one to choose before deciding on a pretty blonde girl at the ripe young age of 18. He grabbed her and pulled her out screaming as he held her in a Bridal Carry.

He looked at her and smiled before eerily speaking perfect Reikspiel in an Impish voice.

"We're going to have so much fun."

The monster then started to lick her face with a long bovine tongue as she began to whimper. Then suddenly blood sprayed on both of them, causing the Slaangor to turn only to see two men, one was cleaving through the other Gors with a freakishly large sword. The other man was firing a shotgun into his Bray-herd. He hated being interrupted when he was indulging himself. He would kill these men and be done with them.

Little did the Beastman know, these men had killed many others like him before and they had a long track-record.

* * *

**Back with Mugrub Fiendslayer**

Mugrub had heard gossip from passersby saying that in a place called The Empire of Man, there was a sisterhood of insane warrior priestesses called The Sisters of Sigmar in a "City of the Damned." This reminded him of a Devoted Aasimar paladin cleric (Paladin/Oath of Devotion, Cleric/War Domain) touched by The Silver Flame. He remembered how beautiful she was as she cut down fiends and cultists alike with the aid of her Couatl guide in The Demon Wastes back home. He wondered how these "Sisters of Sigmar" compared to her. He hoped they weren't too bad.

He turned to his current companion Goblin Slayer, who apparently was obsessed with Goblins and even asked if he was a Goblin when they first met. He seemed unfamiliar with this world as well, so it was likely he wasn't from this world either. Whether he was also from Eberron or yet another world was yet to be determined. He seemed to hold some kind of grudge against Goblin-kind for reasons still unknown to him. In Eberron Goblinoids once ruled the Dhakaani Empire that was eventually left in ruins after fighting The Invasion of The Daelkyr, leaving them living in slums while others seek to reclaim what they once had.

Mugrub had actually found his sword in Dhakaani Ruins and he had bought his armor from a gifted Goblin Artisan in Cyre. He decided to ask Goblin Slayer about where he came from.

"Are you from this world?" asked Mugrub.

"No." answered Goblin Slayer bluntly.

"Well, neither am I as it turns out." replied Mugrub.

"By the way, why do you hate Goblins so much?" he asked as well.

"Goblins exist only to steal and rape. They need females of other species to reproduce and raid villages to survive. My Sister was violated in front of me while I hid underneath the floor-boards." said Goblin Slayer.

"Well in my world Goblins and their kin once ruled a mighty Empire, only to lose it in a war against a powerful alien threat. Now they live in the shadow of the other races hoping to reclaim what they had lost, and also they have females." added Mugrub.

"Your world sounds nicer than mine." said Goblin Slayer.

Goblin Slayer began to think about how this world also had two moons. However, this world's first moon is white while his world's first moon was red. Both worlds however had a green moon, in his world Priestess told him about a Chaos God of Knowledge that was associated with the green moon and his sister used to tell him stories of how Goblins came from that moon. He wondered what else in this world was similar to his own.

Mugrub on the other hand knew that his world of Eberron had 12 moons but was rumored to have had 13 in total. The 13th Moon had simply vanished at one point in time. Did this world have an equivalent to The Cults of The Dragon Below?

Little did they know that a certain Great Goblin would return and attempt to sack Tilea.

* * *

**With Shirou**

Shirou had decided to leave after gaining a decent amount of currency. He was now traveling again with a still blushing Martha to see if he could get to The Empire of Man. He had heard at the Tavern that they had a "Wizard's College" there and he assumed that perhaps they might help him better accustom his mage-craft to this world's ether. He didn't particularly trust mages but he had determined it was probably worth the risk to avoid this "corruption" people kept talking about. The bar patrons said it was a risk of casting magic and considering what he had been sensing ever since he got here, he was inclined to believe it.

Then what at first appeared to be a small spec in the distance appeared. As it got closer and closer it was revealed to be a small bird. Shirou recognized it from his previous travels in Northern Europe as the Wood Grouse also known as the Western Capercaillie. It appeared to be a territorial male of the species approaching him aggressively. Shirou then noticed one peculiar if disturbing detail.

"Are those fangs?!" Shirou Emiya had officially had enough of this world.

* * *

**In the recently built colony of New Drakenburg**

The Hunter had finally found other Hunters. He looked around as they walked into a large Base Encampment. It was bustling with activity as ships were transporting people and supplies. He then remembered Markus had interrogated him earlier about something.

**Flashback**

Markus was questioning The Hunter that had survived for so long in the Jungles of Lustria in a tent. Markus was staring at the man suspiciously. He seemed to wear equipment made from some kind of flying reptile. He had a wrist-mounted sling-shot most likely for hunting small game or distracting large predators. He wielded dual swords that were made from ancient yet sturdy bones.

"Do you know of The Dark Gods?" asked Markus.

"The only Gods I know of are The Elder Dragons." said The Hunter.

"Elder Dragons?" asked Markus.

"They're powerful monsters that shape the world." answered The Hunter.

"The only things that come close to that description are the Old Ones that the Scholars talk about." responded Markus.

"Old Ones? Is that what they call them here?" said The Hunter.

Markus could tell that the man was honest if a bit clueless and decided that he was okay.

**End of Flashback**

The Hunter needed to find out where exactly in the world he was. He needed to get back to Astera as soon as possible. May the Sapphire Star light his way home.

* * *

**In the Wood Elf Realm of Anmyr**

Tatsumi was engaged in a long drawn out battle with the Demonic Beastman that seemed to be using some sort of Magic, not Imperial Arms but actual Magic. The only reason he was still going was due to him having the Physiology of Tyrant. If not, he would've been exhausted or driven mad by the Monster's intense malevolent presence. He still couldn't land a killing blow due to the other monsters and Beastmen sacrificing themselves to defend him, plus the Magic. He needed time to charge a large enough attack to get him in one shot.

The Beastman then spoke something incomprehensible as then two large hands made from roots burst from the ground and grabbed him. As Tatsumi was held to the ground the Beastman approached him and then touched his face with a finger causing an intense burning sensation. Tatsumi then realized that his enemy's leader was within range. He rapidly charged the largest attack he could in that instant and then released it point-blank. The beast wailed as it disappeared in a flash of intense light.

Morghur The Shadowgave was dead once more.

**So Ash and Guts crash a Beastman party, Shirou encountered some exotic mutated wildlife and The Dark Elves are fucked! I love writing this story!**

* * *

**Omake(non-canon)**

Rumors had spread among the Skaven and Goblins of Karak Eight Peaks of a monster that fought like a Warlock-Engineer and a Dwarf Slayer rolled into one. It wore black armor and a padded tunic; its presence was always made known by its distorted breathing sounds from underneath it's mask. It used Chemical Warfare, Explosives, a Shovel and a Shotgun to murder its way through the denizens of the tunnels like sheep. The Skaven tried to ambush him but he'd always be one step ahead of them. The Night Goblins tried to overwhelm him but he did not yield.

This monster, this man was in fact a member of an infamous regiment that had fought in many campaigns in a hostile galaxy. He was a veteran of several battles, he did not know where he was, he did not know why. But he would continue to do what he had always done, fight for The Emperor until he dies in battle. He was a man of Krieg and it was his duty. No Greenskin or mutant-rat would take that away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hunter was currently on an Imperial Wolfship heading to a place called "The Empire of Man." It was one of many others in a formation being led by an Imperial Greatship. The water was different than he remembered every time he had traveled, it seemed rather ominous and almost evil. Nobody seemed to have heard of Astera at all. As they sailed across the unfriendly waters, various crudely built ships approached from the horizon.

"Greenskins! Man the cannons! All hands on deck!" Yelled the Captain.

The Greenskins had a fleet of Bigchukkas and Drillakillas led by an Orc Hulk. Unfortunately for both sides a Pitch Black piscine monstrosity emerged from the water and swallowed an Orc ship in one gulp. The Black Leviathan began to circle ominously through the water as it seemed to want more. The Greenskins however continued to focus on The Imperial Fleet as they began to attack despite the loss of one ship. As the battle intensified the ship that was transporting The Hunter got cut off from the rest of the fleet.

The Black Leviathan then seemed to follow the lone ship as it was easy prey. The seamen prepared the canons and The Hunter joined in much to their surprise as he had done this before. Then it emerged to swallow the ship. But everyone was ready and they opened fire. The Sea Beast was hit with multiple cannonball projectiles as it croaked in pain.

It fled as it took heavy damage from the cannon shots, sinking beneath the waves once more. The crew sighed in relief, only to hear a crash. An Orc Drillakilla had broken into their ship. Sinking both the Wolfship and the Drillakilla itself. The Hunter was at a loss of what to do as he was on a sinking ship both metaphorically and literally.

* * *

_**Tilea**_

A horde of Greenskins emerged from The Badlands to assault Tilea and The Border Princes. It was like an endless tide of Goblins, Orcs and Squigs. The invasion contained a variety of units which included Night Goblins, Black Orcs, Hill Goblins, Savage Orcs and River Trolls. It was actually a total of two Waaghs! one led by Grimgor Ironhide attacking The Border Princes and the other by the returning legend Grom the Paunch who was attacking Tilea. The Dogs of War were fighting intensely against the massive double Waagh!

A Rogue Idol of Gork (or is it Mork?) was busy smashing it's way through the armies of Miragliano sending men and their horses flying through the air. Night Goblins were rushing into the frontlines of the Tilean mercenaries with weapons drawn. Squigs hungrily tore into the defender's ranks. Hill Goblin Wolf Riders cut through soldiers like fields of wheat. River Trolls puked at the human soldiers melting their faces off.

As some Goblins entered the city by sneaking past the defenses, they were given an unpleasant surprise. An arrow flew from an elevated position and killed the Goblin in the front. Then a few more arrows came and were embedded in two others. Then the last Goblin ran for cover and hid behind a wall waiting for the enemy to leave his perch. He waited with anticipation until he heard footsteps approaching slowly.

The Goblin attempted a surprise attack only for his sword to be met with a shield. The man holding the shield was an intimidating sight. His face was completely hidden by a helmet, he wore plate, leather and chain-mail armor. The Goblin felt murderous intent coming from the man's gaze. The Goblin was then smashed against the wall and stabbed until he stopped moving.

"That's four." stated Goblin Slayer in a calm sounding voice.

Mugrub on the other hand was out on the battle-field killing Goblins and Squigs left and right as they did not seem to fear him at all. In fact, the Goblins were offended that what they perceived as an Orc would not only intervene with their Waagh! but also defend the Humies.

Mugrub then felt something small fudding against his lower-leg. He looked down to see a particularly small Goblin smacking his foot with a mushroom. He then kicked the Snotling away eliciting a tiny scream. He felt pity for the small one that was like an overexcited puppy joining its larger brethren into battle. How could they abuse the physically stunted and mentally-challenged?

Then Mugrub Fiendslayer heard the sound of something heavy approaching. He turned to see what appeared to be the fattest hobgoblin he had ever seen. This he assumed, was their leader. He readied his sword and walked towards him.

Grom the Paunch was watching with interest what appeared to be an Orc Big 'Un probably from Grimgor's Waagh! steadily coming over to challenge him.

"**Oh, you'z approachin me? Instead O' runnin away you'z comin right to me?"** asked Grom.

"I cannot kill you without getting closer my friend." said Mugrub in reply.

* * *

**Somewhere in The Border Prince Confederacy**

Grimgor's Waagh! was doing well, being comprised of Savage Orcs, Regular Orcs and Black Orcs. The former two were all Big 'Uns. Although it was perhaps doing a little too well as Grimgor was already starting to get bored. Because the defenders were pathetic and poorly trained. They might as well be throwing pointy sticks at him and his Boyz.

Grimgor decided that he wanted to go over to Tilea and crump that fat Gobbo Warboss over there. But then suddenly he felt a thrown object bounce off the back of his head. He turned around to discipline/crump whoever had done that.

"**Which one O' you Gits did that?"** asked Grimgor angrily.

"I did!" yelled someone from all the way behind his Boyz.

It was a scruffy looking man holding a sword. Some Orcs angrily charged to attack him but the man was surprisingly agile. Avoiding the Orcs attacks as they tried to get him. The man even managed to kill many of the orcs that chose to attack him. Grimgor was interested as finally someone here was putting up a decent fight.

Grimgor commanded the Orcs to stop to which they obeyed and Grimgor approached and the man waited but Grimgor sent him flying with a single punch breaking through several buildings after creating a shockwave.

"Ow." Squealed Qrow.

* * *

**With Shirou in a certain patch of forest.**

Shirou and Martha had set up camp for tonight and were currently sitting down. There was a lot to think about for now.

"What do you know about the corruption besides what happened to you?" asked Shirou.

"Well, Chaos is what's mainly responsible and as you already know, magic uses chaos." Martha began to explain.

"However, it also exists as a dark temptation, whispers on the wind that turn you towards the service of The Dark Gods." She said ominously.

"What am I up against?" asked Shirou.

Martha then began to trace four symbols in the soil then pointed to the first.

"Khorne, The Blood God, Lord of Murder, God of War, Blacksmiths, Honour, Courage, Rage, Strength and Hate. He appeals to warlords, warriors, soldiers and generals with promises of martial prowess or vengeance. He does not care who his followers kill whether it's friends or family, for it does not matter to him from where the blood flows only that it is spilled even if it is that of his own followers." she stated grimly.

She then pointed to the next symbol.

"Tzeentch, The Raven God, Changer of Ways, The Great Conspirator, he is the God of Magic, Change, Forbidden Knowledge, Destiny, Hope, Lies and Trickery. He appeals to Wizards and Scholars or those who wish to change their fate. He promises power and fortune but he very easily deceives or betrays his followers. He is very fond of mutations and makes mutants… mutants like me." she then pointed to another symbol.

"Nurgle, The Plague Lord, The Crow Father, The Plague God, he is God of Disease, Poison, Death, Decay, Destruction, Endurance, Life and Rebirth. He appeals to the sick, the weak or the dying, those that fear pain and death turn to him in desperation. He is supposed to be the most benevolent God as his gifts remove a person's capacity to suffer or feel pain, yet they still continue to fester. His followers spread disease and poison others. It's hypocrisy of the highest degree." she then pointed at the final mark.

"Slaanesh, The Dark Prince, The Prince of Pleasure, it is the God of Pleasure, Passion, Love, Excess, Hedonism, Debauchery and Decadence. He appeals to nobles, artists, artisans and dancers most of all, but he extends to embody Hubris, Pride, Sensation, Selfish Pleasure and Pain-as-pleasure. He revels in people destroying themselves the most of all the Dark Gods." she finished.

"I've known gods were assholes but wow!" said Shirou.

They all were extremely hypocritical like a twisted reflection of humanity as most Gods tended to be. Now that he thinks about it, Nurgle was the name of a Mesopotamian God.

"Well, there are more benevolent gods like Sigmar, Ulric, Ursun, Morr, Dazh, Salyak and Shallya." As she said the last part, she pulled out a small carving of a dove made from moonstone.

Shallya is a Goddess of Mercy and Healing that is symbolized by a white dove. Some say that her mercy extends even to mutants. I had to hide this from the Beastlord because of what he would have done to me. I believed that Shallya would save me from my affliction. Yet, I believe the mercy came in the form of you saving me.

Shirou didn't know how to feel about that, it was touching.

After they went to sleep for the night, they began to hear chanting.

"**Kharneth Aqsho Akhash, Tzeeneth Aqsho Aqshaos, Slaaneth Aqsho Phaos, Nurgleth Aqsho Dhakh."**

The chanting continued repetitively, as they awoke.

Shirou looked around and everywhere he looked he saw a menacing iron-clad warrior approaching from around a tree. He could tell that the two of them were surrounded from all sides. As the chaos warriors began to close in Shirou began a chant of his own. The world began to slow around him.

**I am the bone of my sword.**

**Steel is my body and fire is my blood.**

**I have created over a thousand blades.**

**Unaware of loss,**

**Nor aware of gain.**

**Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival.**

**I have no regrets. This is the only path.**

**My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works!**

The forest disappeared as it was replaced by a field of blades stabbed into the ground. Colossal Gears where turning in a blue sky. Some of the chaos warriors stopped to look around in confusion. Then a tide of flying blades swarmed towards the men of The North. Many were cut down where they stood without enough time to scream.

Others cut a few of the swords down but were overwhelmed all the same. Until eventually Shirou was the only one that remained. Then his world disappeared as the forest was there once more. A confused Martha was lying on the ground. Shirou then sighed as it was over.

* * *

**The Drakwald**

Ash and Guts were approached by The Slaangor Beastlord who immediately sent them both flying with a powerful backhand. Ash went for his Boom-stick that he dropped only for the Beastlord to grab his legs. Luckily, he grabbed the shotgun in time and turned to blast him in the face. The large Ungor was knocked over backwards only to slowly get back up. His smoking face cleared up showing only a bloody-nose for Ash's efforts.

Then in a flash of absurd movement the Slaangor was cut in half. The Ungor violently coughed up blood as now half of it's body was missing. It scowled at the one-eyed man named Guts.

"Damn You!" exclaimed the Ungor.

"Do you know The Godhand?" asked Guts.

"Who?" asked the Beastlord.

"Do the names Ubik, Slann, Void, Conrad or Femto mean anything to you?" asked Guts.

"Slann? Don't you mean Slaanesh?" asked the Slaangor in confusion.

"Tell her when you go to hell that I'm coming for them." said Guts.

He then turned to the Herdstone and walked towards it with his sword drawn.

"Wait, No! What are you doing?!" said the Ungor panicking.

Guts cleaved through the Herdstone with one sword-swing as a loud scream was heard from it as it shattered. It then caused an explosion as backlash which sent guts flying and the Slaangor was reduced to bones with a final scream. All the Beastmen were gone and so Ash decided to free the girls. Afterwards he was sitting on the Beastlord's throne.

* * *

**Athel Loren**

There were tons of burnt trees, they were already beyond saving so killing them was probably a kindness anyway. Tatsumi was pissed at the Elf for not telling him the full extent of what he was up against. When they came with the same bastard that left the information out and he had the nerve to ask him about the trees, he tackled him aggressively.

"The Trees were dead already! Why didn't you tell me anything? I came here to fight Beastmen, not an Eldritch Horror!" Tatsumi ranted.

"Eldritch Horror? Wait, you mean The Corruptor?!" exclaimed Kaalan.

"A creepy ass beastman that held a staff, if that's what it was, I killed it no thanks to you." explained Tatsumi.

Kaalan was rubbing his forehead in frustration at this point, because he managed to do this by himself when it normally would cost them several lives to do so.

"Um, should we let him go? He killed Cyanathair after all." asked a she-elf next to him.

"Fine leave and never come back!" said Kaalan to the strange dragon.

The dragon responded by shooting a cold wind from his nostrils, freezing Kaalan's eyebrows before flying away.

* * *

**Sylvania**

Mannfred von Carstein was confident that the Northmen that had intruded upon his domain were doomed. They were surrounded on all sides by his undead army. Nothing those brutish barbarians could come up with would save them. Mannfred however was being overconfident yet again. Because a common mistake that people make when trying to design something completely foolproof is to underestimate the ingenuity of complete fools.

Mannfred was then caught off guard when his undead legions were bowled over by a Mammoth nervously trumpeting as it slid down the frozen hill on a large wooden board. Slambo and Harry The Hammer were laughing at him from atop the creature's back.

**Anyway sorry for the cliffhangers, this chapter was a doozy for me, also Mannfred sucks.**

* * *

**Omake (Canon?)**

**Somewhere in the Warp**

In the Warp there are no concepts such as time or physics and so barriers between dimensions are practically non-existent. So impossible encounters between different times and places can become very much possible. Such as between two armies, one from the Mortal Realms in the Age of Sigmar and one from The Imperium of Man in the 41st Millenium. Both armies were currently engaged in combat against deamons. A Fyreslayer was fighting blood letters of Khorne along with a Salamander Space Marine, Free Men were fighting alongside Imperial Guardsman.

Even a Stormcast Judicator was fighting side by side with a Hellblaster of the Primaris Space Marines.

"So, you serve another God Emperor?" asked the Hellblaster in confusion while firing an Assault Plasma Incinerator to support his battle-brothers.

"Actually, he is a God King." explained the Judicator as he fired his Boltstorm crossbow at a crowd of daemonettes.

"That seems the same to me and a fellow servant of The Emperor is a friend of mine." finished the Primaris.

"You fight valiantly, strange little squat." said the Salamander to the Fyreslayer

"I still don't know what a squat is." said the Fyreslayer as he caved in the head of a Plaguebearer.

As you can probably guess this was a scene of complete and utter lunacy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monster Hunter's Log Week 4 of exploring unknown continents**

After waking up on top of a Giant Sea Turtle on the beach. I looked around for any other survivors but none were to be found. I believe I'm the only one left. After regaining my bearings, I set off into a jungle that was eerily similar to the one I left behind. I also couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched by cold reptilian eyes.

**Monster Hunter's Log Second Month of Traveling**

I wandered through a desert and believe it or not I discovered a city of The Undead! I couldn't believe it after all being a man of science even if I was a bit open-minded. After all Vaal Hazak looked like a zombie, but it just covered itself in carrion to produce more effluvium. This however was different as when I got a closer look, a skeleton's jaw fell-off. I immediately fled in terror. I eventually stopped as soon as I was far away from any of those landmarks and cities.

I then hoped that this was just a strange dream and that eventually I would wake up. But no such relief came. I then came across a group of shady nomads that had said that they had come from a land named Araby and had seen a dragon fly through here a while ago. They then explained when I had asked, that I had come from The Southlands and went through The Cursed Lands of Nehekhara. They said I shouldn't even be alive after passing through the lands of the Al Meit and Al Saurim without their permission.

After taking the time to consider the strange lands and gods that I never heard of and the implications of the undead. I have begun to suspect that this is not my world and a part of me is afraid that I may never see my home again.

**End Log**

* * *

**Back in **_**Tilea**_

After Grom The Paunch had been slain after being set on fire and crushed under a collapsing Rogue Idol, the Tilean city of Miragliano had begun to recover. Mugrub was now watching a performance of a satirical puppet show. It made jest of the Elector Count of a province called Middenland in a place called The Empire of Man. Said Ruler was infamous for his obsessive rivalry with a local Beastman known as Khazrak The One-eye. As expected of a satire, it was extremely exaggerated.

It portrayed Boris beating a deformed peasant with a club. Only for the puppet that represented Khazrak to shit behind him. The Boris puppet slipped in the dung with puppet Khazrak obnoxiously braying. He then chases Khazrak. He slays the Beastman only to return and find Middenheim pillaged by Marauders portrayed with savagely sharp teeth.

Mugrub wondered what the inhabitants of Droaam would think of this. His father would've laughed at the morbid humor probably. His mother would've been flustered. He really missed his folks right now. Goblin Slayer on the other hand was also thinking to himself. Specifically, about what the Padfoots would think of this.

* * *

**Let's see how Qrow's doing**

Grimgor punched Qrow in the face and then kicked him in his prized jewels. After he fell to the ground whimpering Grimgor grabbed him by the legs. He then began to swing him around repeatedly before letting him go. Qrow then disappeared into the horizon. Grimgor's compatriots cheered as he showed the Humie who was Da Best.

Qrow would later land in Sylvania.

* * *

**Inside an Ostland Tavern**

Shirou was sitting down with Martha who was happily eating a steak. He was reminiscing of his sessions of training her to defend herself so she wouldn't need him and be able to survive on her own. She appeared proficient in the use of the bow and arrow as well as fighting with a dagger. He would have to tell her when the time came. She couldn't stay with him forever.

Then a man wearing a wide-brimmed hat, buckled tunic and long black cloak approached them.

"What brings you here foreigner?" asked the strange man.

Shirou could see Martha was visibly sweating at the man's presence.

"what are you hiding under that turban?" asked the man.

"Nothing, why does it matter to you?" replied Shirou.

The man then rudely knocked off his turban revealing his snow-white hair.

"He's a mutant! That hair color isn't natural!" exclaimed the man as he pointed accusingly at him as if he was guilty of some crime.

Shirou was taken aback at such a seemingly ludicrous claim, but he saw that everyone turned to him in horror. They believed him!

The man then reached for his gun which caused Shirou to give out a resigned sigh as he needed to act.

Shirou projected a sword and stabbed the man. Killing him quickly as it was in his center mass.

"The Sorceror killed The Witch Hunter!" someone yelled across the room.

Then everyone in the Tavern pulled out a weapon in response. Shirou sighed again grimly as he projected swords behind every one of the people. Then he fired the barrage at their backs resulting in a massacre.

"Wilhelm No!" yelled someone as their drinking buddy was cut down in front of them. Before, then they were cutdown themselves.

By the end, the Tavern was littered with the bodies of bar patrons. Shirou had a guilty look on his face as he gazed at the huge loss of life. Martha was visibly trembling at the act of genocide and vivid reminder of her companions' power.

"We should probably leave before someone notices." commented Shirou dryly.

"So much blood." muttered Martha shakily.

As they left a man came out of the bathroom to see everyone dead. He dropped to his knees.

"Damn you Skaven!" shouted the man.

**Later**

Shirou and Martha were now currently traveling through the Forest of Shadows. A dangerous patch of woods filled with Outlaws, Chaos Cultists, Giant Spiders, Forest Goblins, Beastmen, Undead and possibly much, much worse. The Tales of Ragush Bloody-Horns and his "larder." The Doom Lord, Dieter Helsnicht and even the Necrarch Zacharias and his former Master Melkhior are said to still lurk in these very woods. But one twisted story in particular involves The Blood Fane, a blood encrusted Herdstone dedicated to The Blood God.

The grass around the stained stone is filled with the bones of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, even Beastmen and Orcs. The once shining, but now rusted armor of Knights lie with the more obscene garb of Chaos Warriors. On the northward facing side from the stone lay a pile of skulls, both old and fresh, each socket facing towards the Chaos Waste. An aging Minotaur is said to guard it knowing that someone will replace him as the stone's guardian.

Neither Shirou nor Martha knew any of this as they were traveling through a forest that only heavily protected convoys have a chance of passing through. Martha had ditched her cloak for now, her true form revealed to the world. Shirou had given her another training session. He actually felt nostalgic at doing this. As it reminded him of his days as a combat trainer in The Middle East.

"Back in Kislev, did our night together mean anything?" she asked shyly.

Emiya was taken aback by this question.

"Well, it was nice and you have an attractive body. I suppose I liked it, but I was doing it more for you and not for me." answered Emiya nervously.

Martha turned beet-red at this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"I don't care about myself." he answered back.

Then they entered a large clearing. Emiya turned to see a large Minotaur standing guard at a standing stone. The stone reeked of negativity almost like in Fuyuki Central Park back home. The remains of sentient beings were spread out everywhere with some on display like trophies. A ritualistic pile of skulls lay nearby. Shirou had just stumbled upon The Blood Fane.

Shirou put his arm in front of Martha indicating for her to stay back. He then projected the twin-falchions, Kanshou and Bakuya, and threw them at the Minotaur which deflected them. He projected a second pair which he used to charge and strike the Minotaur while it was off guard shattering the blades on it's thick hide. The first pair returned and struck the old minotaur in the back. He lastly summoned a third pair which he turned into longswords with reinforcement and performed the finishing blow.

These were the same longswords Martha had seen the night when they first met. The minotaur collapsed to the ground. As Shirou relaxed however, the minotaur suddenly sprung back to life only to receive an arrow to the eye from Martha killing it. Shirou then projected Rule Breaker and proceeded to use the Noble Phantasm to destroy the Blood Fane. A demonic howl was heard coming from the blood tainted stone as it shattered to rubble.

However, a brief portal to the warp opened and shut releasing something into the world. It was in response to this affront to the blood-god that something came through. With a sound much like a roar of thunder a Flesh Hound appeared where the Stone once stood. Shirou had gained the ire of Khorne who had sent one of his Hounds of Wrath to collect his skull. It growled menacingly before lunging.

Shirou was knocked over as he was partially exhausted from using Mage-craft. The Flesh Hound was trying to bite his face off and Shirou was holding it back. It was getting closer to his face more and more. But then it let out a pained whimper as an arrow hit it in the neck right by the collar. It let out another whimper as another arrow pierced it's heart.

It then dropped dead as Shirou then pushed off it's limp body. Martha decided to make sure it was dead by stabbing it's brain.

* * *

**Within the Skaven Under Empire**

Suzuki Satoru had followed the strange rat-man and was now looking at the strange underground civilization of the rat-men. They had surprisingly advanced steam-punk technology powered by some sort of green-rock as an energy source. He didn't pay much heed to the fact they used slave-labor. They used a coin currency made from the green-rock and seemed to barter a lot.

"This is so cool!" he thought internally as he was amazed at the fact that a relatively modern civilization was living under everyone's nose a few thousand feet underground.

Suzuki then went to explore some more as he then stumbled upon a disturbing sight. Large bloated things that seemed to be part flesh and part machine were being kept alive by slaves. He then noticed that the things released baby rats onto a conveyor belt. He then noticed that the bloated cyborg monstrosity had the familiar features of a rat.

This was a Skaven Rat-mother a female Skaven that is turned into a baby factory, literally! Through the use of bio-enhancement surgery, mechanical engineering and narcotics, they are modified for the sole purpose of breeding. They are kept alive by castrated Skaven slaves.

Suzuki saw this and remembered the world he came from. His mother had died, collapsed from exhaustion. She had been worked to death and he had to grow up an orphan. Yet, here they did far worse. He then saw his mother instead of a Rat person being used as a baby-making factory.

"**NO!"**

He then did the only decent thing to do in his mind.

An explosion of intense flames came from the Breeding Pit immolating the Skaven mothers and ending their suffering. It grabbed the attention of the nearby Skaven as they scurried to investigate. They then saw a large Skeletal Overlord looming down on them threateningly.

"Don't worry about them, they can't feel a thing. You should worry more about what I'm going to do to you." said Momonga ominously his eyes glowing with infernal light.

He then activated his [Despair Aura V] causing many Skaven to release fear musk and panic as he summoned his army.

He summoned Death Knights and Soul Eaters with [Summon Middle Tier Undead] and an army of Skeletons, Zombies and Ghosts with the use of [Undeath Army]. He even reanimated some of the Skaven that dropped dead from the Aura. Fortunately for the Skaven however, Rats from Clan Moulder, Clan Mors, Clan Eshin and Clan Skyre were within the area to barter their services at the time. They all had the same interest of defending themselves and their merchandise. These cornered Rats wouldn't give up without a fight.

A Clan Eshin Triad and a Clan Mors Stormvermin were tearing through zombies and skeletons. Warpfire-throwers and Ratling Guns were fired into the undead horde and some of their own Clanrats. The warpfire able to burn even ghosts. Some weapons malfunctioned or misfired, killing a few nearby Skaven but that was part of life in Skavendom. One Death Knight was destroyed by a blast from a Warp-lightning Canon.

"Skaven science-research is the best in the Wooooooorld!" shouted the Warlock-engineer responsible for killing the Death Knight.

However, the Death Knights created Squire Zombies with many of their kills and the Squire Zombies would create regular zombies from every Skaven they killed without limit.

Suzuki noticed that the Skaven were doing a decent job holding ground. Then he suddenly felt something bounce off of his forehead. Then again and a few more times. He turned to look and saw in the distance a formation of Warplock Jezzails firing at him from behind a barricade. They seemed to slightly panic at being discovered.

"They have Snipers?!" thought Momonga in surprise.

**Meanwhile a bit earlier**

Siegmund Band and his hired help heard a loud explosion. Old Bess barked and growled aggressively. It excited the Ogres and startled the Halflings.

"What's going on over there? I might be too late! Follow me!" he said to the mercenaries as he went to investigate.

Two of the Halflings looked to each other and shrugged before they started to follow. As they walked into the main open space of the tunnel, they found a warzone. Skaven were engaged in open combat with an army of the Undead. A Liche was leading the Undead to destroy the rat-men. It seemed that they had come late to one hell of a party!

Sieg was going to take full advantage of the distraction.

* * *

**Naggaroth**

An intense battle was being fought as Ripperdactyl Riders tore through Harpies. Saurus Scar-Veterans and Temple Guard fought against Dark Elf Warriors and Black Guard. Salamanders set Manticores on fire and Horned One Riders fought Cold One Knights. Malekith rode his Black Dragon and was engaging Tiktaq'to on his Terradon, Zwup and Kroq-Gar riding Grymloq. Tehenhauin rode a mighty Dread Saurian into battle.

Mazdamundi rode Zlaaq the Stegadon, wielding his Cobra Mace and bore the Sunburst Standard of Hexoatl to fight Morathi. The Hag Queen wielded Heartrender and rode a Dark Pegasus. Mazdamundi used his magic to create intense winds to force her to stay within range or risk falling from her mount. The Cobra Mace of Mazdamundi blocked each blow from Heartrender. Morathi was visibly frustrated.

"You will make a fine sacrifice to Khaine, Toad!" screamed Morathi.

"You are nothing but an entitled Crone who has overstayed her welcome in this world! You are a parasite who despoils the work of The Old Ones!" shouted Mazdamundi telepathically.

The Slann then proceeded to pullout a gourd and eat a handful of Itxi Grubs before he started to chant. He seemed to enter a trance like state, but when Morathi fired bolts of Black Fire at him he stopped the attack with a flick of his wrist. He then finished the chanting with a loud croak. Then in a clap of thunder a large lightning bolt came down from the heavens and struck her, killing her mount. Morathi then felt herself die as she was skewered on raised spears before she could even hit the ground.

She then awoke in a place that smelled sickly sweet and made her feel numb. Then she realized that she was in the Warp and it was one realm in particular that no Elf ever wanted to be in.

"**Oh My!"** said a loud melodic voice.

Morathi was horrified as Slaanesh was looming over her. It wore a twisted grin that revealed rows of sharp teeth. Morathi screamed as a wet tongue lashed out and claimed her. But no one could hear her scream. Her soul belonged to Slaanesh now.

Back in Naggaroth however things were getting bad for the Dark Elves. The High Elves had noticed that the Lizardmen were winning and decided to join in on the attack on the Druchii. Malekith was running out of options with his Mother now dead. He decided after escaping from the two Lizards to take his most loyal followers and subjects with him and leave. He did not care about the Pleasure Cults, he left them to fend for themselves.

**My reasoning for Suzuki being unaffected by the Warplock Jezzails is due to High Tier Physical Immunity and High Tier Magic Immunity I'm going to assume due to the weapons poor quality it should be below level 60. Also, about the puppet show's depiction of Boris, the guy literally rejected an edict by Karl Franz to prosecute those who demeaned or attacked the malformed because Karl thought mutants didn't exist.**

* * *

**I used DD Beyond to simulate what Mubrub Fiendslayer is like by DD Rules and he's more badass than I thought!**

Mugrub Fiendslayer:

Racial Traits

Darkvision 60 feet

Menacing: Gains proficiency in Intimidation

Relentless Endurance: When reduced to 0 hit points but not killed outright, he can drop to 1 hit point instead. Can't use this feature again until finished with a long rest.

Savage Attacks: When scoring a critical hit with a melee weapon attack, he can roll one of the weapon's damage dice one additional time and add it to the extra damage of the critical hit.

Max Hit Points: 144

Abilities:

Total Str: 17

Total Dex: 9

Total Con: 13

Total Int: 14

Total Wis: 13

Total Cha: 16

Fighter, Samurai level 20

Proficiencies: Survival, Perception

Second Wind: Mugrub has a limited well of stamina that he can draw on to protect himself from harm. On his turn, he can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 his fighter level. Once he uses this feature, he must finish a short or long rest before he can use it again.

Fighting Style: Great Weapon Fighting

Action Surge: Mugrub can push himself beyond his normal limits for a moment. On his turn, he can take one additional action. Once he uses this feature, he must finish a short or long rest before he can use it again. He can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn.

Bonus Proficiency: Performance

Fighting Spirit: His intensity in battle can shield him and help him strike true. As a bonus action on his turn, he can give himself advantage on weapon attack rolls until the end of the current turn. When he does so, he also gains 5 temporary hit points. The number of temporary hit points increases when he reach certain levels in this class, increasing to 10 at 10th level and 15 at 15th level.

he can use this feature three times, and he regains all expended uses of it when he finishes a long rest.

Extra Attack: He can attack up to 4 times instead of once.

Elegant Courtier: His discipline and attention to detail allow him to excel in social situations. Whenever he makes a Charisma (Persuasion) check, he gains a bonus to the check equal to his Wisdom modifier.

his self-control also causes him to gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws.

Tireless Spirit: when he rolls initiative and has no uses of Fighting Spirit remaining, he regains one use.

Ability Score Improvement: Strength, Intelligence

Ability Score Improvement: Wisdom, Dexterity

Ability Score Improvement: Constitution, Charisma

Strength Before Death: Mugrub's fighting spirit can delay the grasp of death. If he takes damage that reduces him to 0 hit points and doesn't kill him outright, he can use his reaction to delay falling unconscious, and he can immediately take an extra turn, interrupting the current turn. While he has 0 hit points during that extra turn, taking damage causes death saving throw failures as normal, and three death saving throw failures can still kill him. When the extra turn ends, he falls unconscious if he still has 0 hit points.

Once Mugrub uses this feature, he can't use it again until he finishes a long rest.

Feats:

Charger

Martial Adept- Precision Attack, Pushing Attack

Aberrant Dragonmark- Fire Bolt, Burning Hands

Alert

**That's just enough to understand his capabilities outside of gameplay, for full information check Fighter/Samurai class in Player's Handbook and Xanathar's Guide to Everything. Actually you can just check D&D Beyond on my account Samueltheslayer for the page that is a complete match stats and attributes wise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Nightmare Begins**

Mugrub had another Nightmare, it began with groups of nomads traveling with their hunting dogs, beasts of burden and livestock. Then something horrible happened, a great catastrophe shook the planet. Fell energies spread across the land and green meteors much like the strange shard he had found earlier fell from the skies. They obliterated entire forests and left large craters of scorched earth. As the corruption spread across the land the nomads and their animals grotesquely merged along with the beasts of the forest.

Most importantly the calamity also brought fiends into the world. Worst of all they were the ones responsible. No, that would be incorrect for it was their masters that were the true architects of this disaster. The Dark Gods that drew the worship from the Beastmen they had created and the various cultists. They planned to destroy the world with their various cults and creations.

The effects of this Great Collapse reminded him of an event in his world known as The Mourning, but if it was on a much larger scale. Mugrub awoke in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a Sylvanian Graveyard**

(In the delusional haze of a Strigoi Ghoul King)

Count Otto von Stroheim sat upon his Throne with his Beautiful Wife, Ilya von Carstein her beautiful pale skin shimmered like the silver moon Mannslieb. He went to kiss her and she tried to nip at his neck.

"Oh, playful." he commented.

He loved his Wife so much.

Then a strange man wandered into their Palace. How odd, he hadn't been expecting visitors this evening and he hadn't called for a tribute.

**Earlier**

After getting thrown out of the rundown shithole he was in earlier by that Unbelievable Bulk (Grimgor) earlier he wandered into yet another strange village in the middle of nowhere. This time however the people were scared shitless and hiding in their homes. He asked around and they said that there was a Vampire in the nearby cemetery that was ruling over them. What was worse though was that they were resigned to accept this. Because he was keeping them safe from external threats.

The monsters outside and the other lords which they said were literal monsters in the shape of men. To his understanding they relied on a Vampire to protect them from other Vampires. Talk about trading one evil for another.

He walked into a swamp-claimed graveyard filled with burial mounds and the croaking of frogs and toads along with the chirping of crickets and cicada. He was approached by hunched emaciated creatures that were holding aged swords. They gave off an almost empty hollow presence that seemed lifeless. They were Ghouls that guarded their master's lair. They attacked him in a maddened charge while letting out a throaty howling noise.

Qrow killed a few of them with his sword before they quickly resorted to keeping their distance, concluding he wasn't easy prey. He cautiously walked until he discovered a pathway into an underground Crypt. The Ghouls became more anxious as he approached it. So, odds were the big cheese was probably down there. The Ghouls followed him down watching, observing.

After walking past various coffins and sarcophagi, Qrow was surprised to see another Vampire of the same variety he had killed that other time but wearing old armor, sitting next to a big ugly Bat-thing. They had two armored undead servants wielding swords and shields standing guard next to them. They felt slightly different from the Ghouls but the same as the first Vampire he had met. All of these creatures gave off the same empty Grimm-like presence. The soulless presence of the living dead.

As he approached the Bat-thing lunged at him but was restrained by the other Vampire.

"No dear! That is not how you treat guests!" said the Vampire in a strange display of etiquette.

It was strange, he talked to that thing almost like it was his wife.

"Oh, balls!" exclaimed Qrow at the sudden realization.

"Oh my! There's no need to use such language in front of my beloved." said the Strigoi.

Qrow chose to ignore that and began to speak.

"So, do you kill any of the people you rule over?" he asked accusingly.

"Actually no, I only draw the blood I need from my subjects. Although my lovely Wife is rather hard to control which leads to occasional incidents so I try to keep her away from the commoners as much as possible while I collect blood. Also, many of the guards are impulsive towards intruders and I apologize if they attacked you on the way here." said the Strigoi.

Qrow couldn't believe it but the bastard looked like he was telling the truth. Were the people here actually better off with occasional incidents under this thing's rule? Cause what he heard about the other villages didn't sound any better, in fact they were worse off. Qrow was going to come to a difficult decision that may decide the Fate of an Entire Village.

* * *

**In the Drakwald**

Guts walked with Ash through the forest when Guts saw plumes of smoke visible over the trees. Ash rushed forward to see what was going on only to find the harrowing sight of a village on fire. Then he saw the one who was setting it on fire. A Witch Hunter was carrying a torch and using barrels of oil to spread the flames. Ash was pissed at the sight of the atrocity.

He saw a charred corpse on a pole. Someone had been burned at the stake. He walked over to the man and punched him in the jaw.

"What the hell are you doing Asshole?!" Ash demanded.

"You should be helping me. A heretic was here and I couldn't risk the corruption spreading so I decided to burn this village to the ground." He said self-rightously to justify his actions.

Ash saw through a window that the villagers had been killed in their own homes and piled like animals. Ash aimed his shotgun at the Witch Hunter but was tackled which redirected his aim as he fired. Both men tried to overpower each other. Ash was grabbed in a chokehold by the Witch Hunter, but Ash escaped by kicking him in the balls. Ash then punched him in the face as he was in pain and then blasted the man's face off with his Boom-stick.

Guts watched what had transpired and wasn't surprised as he was no stranger to religious zealots murdering innocents.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Jungles of Ind**

A Manticore sensed an intruder in his territory, he then went to confront the wretch who dared to wander into his Domain. The Intruder turned out to be a human, one wearing armor made from the hide of a wyrm of some sort, how arrogant. The man saw him and gazed in interest and possibly awe, much to the Manticore's annoyance. He fired spikes from his tail at the human who quickly dodged. The man gave off an audible sigh before drawing dual swords.

He fired again, again and again but he still dodged. He decided to charge but the man dodged again. The Manticore then felt a sharp pain as his tail was cut off. Then the human mounted on his back before he could run away, The Manticore panicked and flew into the air. Then he felt more pain as the man proceeded to stab him in the back repeatedly mid-flight.

The Manticore howled in pain as he then collapsed crashing to the ground. The Manticore then felt one of the swords pressed against his neck.

"You made me do this." The man said.

The Manticore whimpered in fear.

* * *

**(I decided to make some previous Omakes Canon I will continue where they left off here)**

Paddylump The Great removed the shiny thing from around the Boglar Head Honcho's neck and then kicked the lifeless corpse away. He inspected it for a few seconds and then croaked loudly in triumph. The other Bullywugs croaked as well. The combined croaking resounded throughout the Marshes of Madness but to anyone unaware of the turn of events it would sound like a gathering of large toads croaking into the night.

**(This will be the sole exception where more than one individual is transported)**

**Karak Eight Peaks**

The Death Korps Engineer had exhausted all of the ammunition for his Lucius Pattern Mark 22c semi-automatic Shotgun. He would have to switch to the Lucius Pattern Type XIV Heavy Lasgun. He equipped the battery pack and pointed the Lasgun. He fired into a crowd of strange hooded Grots, vaporizing their upper bodies instantly. He was then approached by a large Squig which he killed with a shot to the head.

Then suddenly an explosion went off. He suspected that the Ratmen had learned from him and left a bomb in a tunnel right below him. Then consciousness left him.

* * *

**Back in the Nordland Port Town**

Oda Nobunaga was having a huge hangover. He was currently in a recently built Hospital with a physician in his 40s. He was a blonde man with a nice beard that said he had studied for a time in the University of Nuln and then abroad in Tilea and Estalia. He received many of his medicines from a Wood Elf Herbalist and a Halfling Apothecary. He was obviously an interesting man.

His name was Dr. Donald Blake, he claimed to have started business here because this part of the Empire seriously needed a professional Doctor.

"Just chew on this Willow Tree Bark to make the headaches go away." said the Physician calmly.

Oda inspected the bark before he shrugged and began to chew it.

Oda then remembered the Sorceror, Suzuki Satoru who summoned an army of the Undead. He must have been a master of the Dark Arts possibly even a Lich. Perhaps if he can make the sorcerer his ally then he could unite his nation by force. An ominous smile formed on his face. Oda was now starting to wonder what was taking him so long to come back.

* * *

**Back with Suzuki and his Skaven genocide**

Momonga was caught off guard when he saw what appeared to be a small war party composed of what appeared to be Halflings and Ogres being led by a stereotypical Witch Hunter and his dog. The Ogres were more humanoid than in YGGDRASIL. One of the Ogres bit the head off of a Ratman and threw the body at another. The Witch Hunter fired his gun into the crowd of Skaven. While the Halflings used slings and bows to kill Ratmen at a distance.

This brought back fond memories of when he and his Guild-mates from Ainz Ooal Gown would go dungeon crawling together. The Skaven were starting to get overwhelmed and luckily for Momonga he had cast a spell beforehand to prevent Magical Communications so that they couldn't call for help. Also, good for him was that it even effected their Farsqeakers. Even better for him was the fact that since the Skaven were caught by surprise twice that was why they were starting to get overwhelmed. They couldn't recover fast enough to fight the intruders effectively.

**Also, to all you 40k fanboys putting comments here without knowledge of Fantasy. Don't comment on something if you don't understand the key differences between both Warhammer Universes. Also, I'll never forgive Games Workshop for destroying Warhammer Fantasy before I became fully invested in it. It would only be fair if they gave 40k an End Times as well so they wouldn't be hypocrites, because they chose to end the Warhammer World. Most of the Community on the forums of the 40k wiki are so quick to suck GW's dick and defend their lies.**

**Age of Sigmar is only a success because of it's simpler Rule Set. It's not because of the new setting/lore or the new figures. How would the 40k fans react if the Imperial Guard and Adeptus Mechanicus got squatted and their setting got turned into 5e D&D?**


	11. Chapter 11

**As to clarify details about certain characters:**

**Ash is from Evil Dead/Army of Darkness**

**Guts is from Berserk**

**Tatsumi is from the Manga Akame ga Kill**

**Suzuki Satoru is from the Overlord spin-off Novel**

**Mugrub Fiendslayer is an OC from the Eberron D&D setting**

**Shirou Emiya is from the Visual Novel Fate/stay night**

**Goblin Slayer is from the Manga/Light Novel of the same name**

**the Bullywugs are OCs from the Forgotten Realms D&D setting**

**the Kriegs Marine Engineer is from Warhammer 40k**

**The Hunter is from Monster Hunter World**

**Qrow is from the once great Anime-inspired Web Series RWBY**

**Somewhere in the Skaven Under-Empire**

An Ogre grappled with a Rat Ogre while another Ogre fired at Skaven with his oversized Ogre Pistols. A panicking Skaven was tripped up by a Halfling after getting hit in the face with a flung rock.

As the remaining Skaven were dealt with a lone Assassin of Clan Eshin managed to escape unnoticed.

"Shit-shit! I can't believe this happened! Where did that Dead-thing come from?! This is like that Nagash thing all over again! I need to tell-warn the rest of the Skaven or we're all fucked-dead!"

Now that the Assassin thought about it, the Dead-thing didn't seem to be using the Winds of Magic but appeared to use something else. The Skaven was horrified at the implications of such a thing.

* * *

**(Flashback Kriegsman POV)**

Hans the Kriegsmarine Engineer was with his Regiment of the Imperial Guard's infamous Death Korps of Krieg. They were assigned with two other regiments; one was well known and another was relatively new. The ones wearing green Flak Vests and Red Bandanas were the Catachan Jungle Fighters whom he had heard stories of. The other Regiment had become a recent rival to the Catachans. Some wore straw hats and others wore helmets, these were the Annam Forest Raiders whose specialties were Guerilla warfare, Hit-and-run tactics and Tunnel warfare.

He had heard that they lived on a Death World and managed to repel an invasion from a Death Guard Warband. All three of their Regiments were holding the line until the Primaris Marines of the Salamanders and Imperial Fists arrived. But the enemy they were to fight were not mere mortal men. Their enemies were of the Traitor Legions Iron Warriors and Death Guard. Which was probably why one of the Regiments was chosen.

As they set up their positions each man knew they may not live to see the Space Marines arrive. Then immediately after they were finished preparing, the first shots were fired.

**(End of Flashback)**

**Karak Eight Peaks**

A Dwarf Expedition led by Belegar Ironhammer marched through the ruined halls of the former Dwarven Stronghold of Karak Eight Peaks. The Skaven and Goblin presence seemed to have lessened their focus on them. Almost as if they were trying to eliminate an unknown. As they marched forward, they eventually stumbled upon a strange sight. A figure in strange armor and uniform who lay limp, back against the wall.

A Miner went to touch a weapon grasped in the man's hand only for the grip to tighten.

"The lads still breathin! What should we du." said the Dwarven Miner.

"He looks like an Ungi, we should at least take him back for questioning." said Belegar.

* * *

**Outside of Athel Loren**

Tatsumi had fallen asleep the moment he had gotten out of the crazy forest. But the moment he had woken up he was shocked to see that he was no longer in his Tyrant Form. More shockingly was the fact that he was in his armor again. Then he realized much to his dismay, he had been followed.

A She-elf in particularly revealing clothing was looking down at him seemingly intrigued. What Tatsumi didn't know was that this was a Shadowdancer named Edyn. She had watched him change into his human form. Next to her was another Lady Elf, this one wore a cloak and tunic, she was a Waystalker named Fylmah. This Elf seemed more confused than curious.

"So, this was the Dragon from earlier?" said Fylmah with a raised eyebrow.

"The Spellsingers would've said something if he was touched by the Ruinous Powers." said Edyn with interest.

"Please leave me alone." muttered Tatsumi in frustration.

"No." stated both of the Elf women smiling smugly.

The Shadowdancer then walked up to him.

"You've been a very naughty boy." teased Edyn lifting the young man's head to face her.

"Aww man." Tatsumi sighed.

* * *

_**Tilea**_

Tilea seemed to be very popular with raiders as there was yet another invading army. This time it wasn't Goblins or Orcs but savage tribesmen that Mugrub recognized from The Eastern Steppes. But this time they brought more than just horses with them. They brought mutants, monstrosities, fiends and aberrations. He should have known that they worshipped those Dark Gods.

He cut a Female Berzerker in half; she had charged at him like a wild animal frothing at the mouth. She continued to crawl towards him so he put an end to her by stomping her head. He then turned and saw the twisted mass of flesh known as a Chaos Spawn of Tzeentch. It screeched and tugged at its own face in apparent agony. The sight of such a creature would drive most men insane with terror.

But Mugrub had ventured into Demiplanes built on alien physics and fought Aberrations like Gibbering Mouthers and Mind Flayers. He had killed Demons and other Fiends. This was nothing to him.

He howled a war cry and charged at the aberration. It chittered in something akin to confusion as it was approached. It attempted to lash its tentacles at the Big Green Samurai but its tentacles were cut to ribbons. It screeched in rage as it then shot warp-fire at him only for the inhuman warrior to dodge it. The Chaos Spawn then felt the pain of an Adamantine sword tearing through its body.

Mugrub then killed a Bestigor that had attempted to ram him. He then tackled a Marauder Champion.

Goblin Slayer on the other hand was dealing with the Hung that followed the Kurgans to Tilea.

"You're not Goblins." stated Goblin Slayer.

The Hung laughed at his comment. They were squat men with squinty eyes, they weren't as stocky as Dwarves but still short. They rode stout muscular ponies that looked aggressive.

Goblin Slayer threw a knife at one of them. It struck true stabbing into the neck of one of the riders. The poison quickly took effect as the man fell from his steed and began to convulse.

"Why has the Crow forsaken me? Have my praises meant nothing?" muttered the Hung as he then began to choke on his own vomit.

* * *

**In a Tavern somewhere in the Empire of Man**

A group of people were talking at two tables. At one table was a Knight of the White Wolf who was off-duty and a Dwarven Slayer. At the other table was a Witch Hunter, a Vampire Hunter and an Amethyst Wizard who doubled as an Agent of the Shroud.

"Karak Azgal was fun. Right Dwarf?" asked the Knight of Ulric.

"That shitty Elf Liche might as well have been throwin boogers at me for what good 'is stupid magic did." Exclaimed the Dwarf.

"There was a report of an Entire Tavern in Ostland that died from mysterious stab wounds." said the Witch Hunter.

"I've heard tales of an agent of Morr in Sylvania who slays vampires in droves. Some say he has a sword; others say he uses a scythe." said the Amethyst Wizard.

* * *

**Somewhere else in the Empire**

Martha was alone, Shirou had left while she was asleep and left her with a note saying he had to go to Altdorf to find the Colleges of Magic and she couldn't follow him there.

"Krowa (Idiot), why couldn't he wait till I was awake." muttered Martha.

She then saw a little boy calling for his parents. He seemed to have gotten lost. It was dangerous to get lost in the Woods. She decided to walk over cautiously as his parents might not be far.

"What are you?" asked the little boy.

He seemed to not be familiar with the horrors of the forest, that was rare. She decided to approach him calmly. She smiled, but that turned out to be a mistake as she revealed her pointed fangs. The boy started to scream.

*Click*

Martha turned to see a Hunter aiming a Firearm at her. She was lucky enough to move out of the way the second before the man fired. Then a hunting dog came out of the brush to attack her. She escaped by running into the Woods until she could no longer hear the Hunter and his hound. She then burst into tears.

**Translation: Krowa in Kislevarin means a particularly stupid person.**

**I'm sorry to anyone whose comments I may have accidentally deleted. Also, some people are apparently speed reading my story and miss important details which annoys me. I based the Annam Forest Raiders in the Flashback off of the Viet Cong. Lastly, Shadowdancers are the Elite of the Wardancers who are basically the Fantasy equivalent of the Harlequins. And poor Tatsumi is getting harassed by Wood Elf women now. I don't know whether to pity him or envy the poor bastard. XD**

* * *

**Omake (Canon)**

**The Reason why Mugrub showed mercy**

"I suppose I may have been overly optimistic and refused to acknowledge the possibility of the Kurgan tribesmen also being worshippers of fowl beings. I believe the reason is because I have seen examples of beings who were redeemed in astonishing ways. I had met a Red Dragon who had learned to empathize with the races that many of her kind considered irrelevant. I had even traveled with a Warforged responsible for multiple genocides during The Last War who had sought redemption as a Monk. I believed that if they had changed, then perhaps the Kurgans could too."

…

"I remember that I would burn down a village without a second thought if it was to impede The Lords of Dust. But when I saw the charred corpses of a family huddled together, that broke me. I comprehended for the first time how those fragile beings with such short lives felt. What gave us the right to snuff them out on a whim." said the Dragoness morosely.

…

"I chose to be a Monk after the war in order to find a purpose besides mindless slaughter. I can still hear the screams; they still haunt me." said the living automaton.

…

"A living machine designed for war, feeling remorse after being used to kill and an immortal being having once been indifferent towards the Mortal Races, learned to care."

**Second Omake (Canon?)**

**Somewhere in the Realm of Chaos**

A blackened sun with the face of a giggling Nurgling shone dimbly upon a swampy field with overgrown grass. In the center of this blighted field was an Earth House with a single door. The door slowly opened and out came four Plaguebearers who were very excited to tend to Nurgle's Plague Garden today.

But then suddenly out of nowhere came the shouts of the Stormcast Eternals and Primaris Marines with their respective allies. They charged at the Plaguebearers who weren't expecting Materials to arrive at their doorstep. The Lesser Deamons of Nurgle were splattered all over the floor. This was the worst day ever, they were really looking forward to smelling the Rot-roses.

**I have no idea why I wrote this second one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In response to Pointy, Shirou summoned Unlimited Blade Works a few days before he projected mundane blades in the Tavern Massacre, he then projected Noble Phantasms a few hours later at the Blood Fane. Noble Phantasms are way harder to project and cost more Magical Energy than mundane bladed weapons. Also, the Winds of Magic are different from the Ether of his world, so he's not used to it.**

**Altdorf**

"I tolds ya that Wizard was a snake all along, a Snake!" shouted the insane Witch Hunter Gottri Hammerfist as he was carried away handcuffed to the cart headed for the Asylum.

Shirou watched this all unfold as he just stood there.

He then turned to look at a noticeboard with papers stuck to it. There was one particular note that caught his interest.

"Come visit The Imperial Zoo, where fearsome creatures and beasts from all across the Old World and beyond are gathered in one place. Our attractions include the Drakwald Gibberbeast, the terrible Spawn of Hochland, the frightful Abomination of Stirland and the magnificent Imperial Dragon!"

said the pamphlet.

This may have seemed childish, but Shirou wanted to see the Imperial Dragon.

**A bit later**

Shirou was at the Imperial Zoo and it was amazing. They had a mix of creatures that were considered Phantasmal Species in his world and others that were exotic but would be otherwise mundane in his world. There were examples like parrots, monkeys and tigers. But there were also Manticores, Griffins and Prehistoric Fauna. Then he saw one exhibit in particular.

"Is that the Jersey Devil?!" muttered Shirou in surprise as the caged beast dubbed the Spawn of Hochland was the spitting image of the Jersey Devil.

It had a horned animalistic head, a bipedal Body-type, arms resembling bird talons, draconic wings and a serpentine tail. Then he suddenly saw it spit fire. It seemed incredibly unsafe to have that at a Zoo with only bars protecting the civilians, now that he thought about it.

Shirou then remembered an incident involving something else that was potentially unsafe.

**(Flashback Kislev)**

Shirou walked with Martha through the streets of Praag's Old Town. Shirou then saw a man with a shirtless vest and sporting a 19th century moustache and handling a chained bear.

"They must've been here for the celebration of the New Year." explained Martha.

Then the bear smelled something strange and lunged at Martha but was reined in by the Tamer.

"Ohhoho! Looks like Sasha was excited to say hello to happy couple." exclaimed the Bear Tamer in a merry tone.

**(End of Flashback)**

That bear had come so close to exposing Martha as a Beastwoman. That Bear Tamer had no idea. Shirou chuckled as he now looked at the Imperial Dragon.

* * *

_**Tilea**_

Mugrub was at an Eatery with Goblin Slayer after the Northmen Marauders were fought off. He was eating a dish called pizza at a Tilean restaurant, while Goblin Slayer ordered a stew. When he had asked him why he had ordered a stew of all things the man answered by saying it was for nostalgia. Speaking of nostalgia, Mugrub began to wonder.

"Goblin Slayer, if you're an Adventurer then did you have a Party back in your world?" asked the Ogrillon.

"Yes." He answered plainly.

"What were they like?" asked Mugrub inquiring further.

"I traveled with a Priestess, a Lizardman Priest, a Dwarf Shaman and a High Elven Archer." explained Goblin Slayer.

"What was your party like?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"Well, there was me. A Dark Elf Rogue from Xen'drik, a Dragonborn Barbarian from the Seren Islands off the coast of Argonnessen, a Tortle Hunter, a Lizardman Druid from Q'barra and a Warforged Monk." said Mugrub.

"Were you aware that other worlds existed before you got sent here?" Goblin Slayer asked a surprisingly thoughtful question.

"Well, now that I think about it the Barbarian of my group told me a story once about strange men in uniform with strange weapons. Maybe they were from another world." he wondered.

**(Flashback Seren Islands, Eberron)**

A village of Dragonborn tribesmen were performing their daily activities of tending their livestock and crops. When suddenly shouting was heard as outsiders came with strange weapons that they fired at the villagers. Then the defenders of the village gathered, it was a mob of Warriors and Hunters (Rangers/Hunter subclass and Barbarians/Totem Warrior, Zealot and Ancestral Guardian subclasses). The leader of this band of defenders was a Black Dragonborn wearing Brass Dragon Scale Mail and a Beast Totem carved from a Dragon's Tooth hanging from his neck. He wielded a Scimitar that seemed to be surrounded by a cold mist.

"Sieg Heil!" shouted the mysterious invaders in response to the opposition.

The leader of the Dragonborn warband started his attack by spitting an acid mist at the invaders. The men at the front were struck by the acid and screamed in pain as their faces burned away. Then the men at the back moved forward and fired at the Dragonborn. But the warriors cleared the gap as soon as the acid cleared and started cutting into the invaders with their bladed weapons and arrows. The leader of the Dragonborn was shot but only a few hits pierced his armor during his charge.

However, as he approached what appeared to be their leader. The uniformed man summoned a Fire Shield when he got within range. Luckily for the Dragonborn Barbarian his armor and enchanted weapon provided resistance against the flames. He cut into the strange man with his enchanted Scimitar killing him and then pushing his corpse away which mysteriously burst into flames upon death. The strange man had been evidently touched by Fiendish Influence.

As the strange invaders had eventually been finished off, he was informed by his fellow warriors that the invaders also had a Lycanthrope hidden amongst their own ranks. He then inspected the bodies and noticed a pattern. Each of their uniforms bore an armband with a Runic Cross symbol.

He would later discover through communion with his Totem Spirit that a portal had been opened but then shut abruptly as if the source on the other side had been destroyed. The Black Dragonborn named Rhogar would later tell this story to Mugrub Fiendslayer after traveling to Khorvaire at the behest of his Dragon Guardian.

**(End of Flashback)**

"I see." answered Goblin Slayer.

"Oh, look it's those Dwarves again! Hello!" exclaimed Mugrub in excitement.

"It's the Greenman! If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get your armor from?" asked Gronrac, the Dwarf from before.

"Would you believe me if I told you that a Goblin made it?" answered Mugrub.

"Ha! Good one laddy!" laughed the Dwarf believing it to be a joke.

* * *

**Somewhere near the Drakwald**

A She-wolf prowled through the night. She was a beautiful white color with a tuft of fur around the neck. This was one of the fabled Children of Ulric. She had received a message in a dream from her ancestor Ulric. He had warned of a turning point in history and the fate of the world.

She had then decided to leave her birthplace of Nordland and journey to Middenland. She looked up towards the true moon Mannslieb and howled at it. She heard no others of her kind respond, as far as she knew she was the only one. Her kind had already been hunted to near extinction by the Cult of Sigmar. They couldn't really tell the difference between The Children of Ulric, Skin Wolves and other Werewolves.

* * *

**Somewhere in the Marshes of Madness**

A Savage Orc war camp was gathered in an open patch of marshland. The Big Boss was sitting on his makeshift throne. He noticed the frogs were croaking loud for some reason. Sure, they croaked all the time, but something was fishy. Then he heard the sound of the Gobbos and his Boyz screaming.

Giant Frogs emerged from the shallow water. They had a horned appearance much like a Pac-man Frog and bore goat-like eyes. If they were to be given a scientific name it would be Beelzebufo Aberratio. They swallowed Goblins and Orcs whole as they assaulted the camp. They were led here by the Bullywugs.

A particularly large one was being used as a mount by Paddylump The Great. The Orc Big Boss on the other hand was livid as he realized that Frogmen and Giant Frogs were eating his Gobbos and Squigs.

"**Stop Dat I'll 'ave Nothin left ta Eat!" **Yelled the Orc Big Boss as he charged.

And thus, began a confrontation between two leaders who utilized cunning yet brutish methods. Unfortunately for the Orc Big Boss the Bullywug's Leader was smarter than him. As the Large Orc killed some of the Giant Frogs, he then charged at the Bullywug who stayed still atop his mount. Then as the Orc entered the shallow water eight enormous tentacles emerged and wrapped around the Orc. A Bog Octopus had revealed itself.

Paddylump had noticed it squelching in the water as the Orc had come.

"**No Fair! Ya Cheatin Git!" **yelled the Orc.

Paddylump The Great then stabbed a spear into the Orc's head, allowing the Octopus to carry away the Orc's lifeless body. The rest of the Greenskins after seeing their Boss had died scattered. The Bullywugs then celebrated their victory by drinking the Rotgut from the Orc's stash and passing out drunk.

**A bit later**

The Bullywugs awoke to realize that they were all stuffed into barrels filled with water. They could feel that they were on a moving object. Apparently, they were being transported on a wagon. Indeed, a band of Mercenaries had ventured into the Marshes of Madness and picked them up while they were unconscious. They planned to donate the Bullywugs to the Imperial Zoo.

The barrels shook with outraged croaking as the Bullywugs wanted none of it. As the days passed by it was mostly uneventful until the wagon was attacked. The barrels containing the Bullywugs were knocked into a river. Then the current carried them all the way to the Swamps of Mousillon in Bretonnia.

**So, anyways the people from the flashback taking place in Eberron were Nazis from Weird Wars attempting to invade. The portal was shut down by Allied Special Forces. That story was a cameo and nothing more.**


	13. Chapter 13 That's Hell your walking into

**There will be a reference to a Monster Hunter World DLC in this chapter.**

Mugrub was preparing to leave Tilea. He was going to travel to the lands that bordered the Empire of Man. He had decided that it was to be an important place in the coming years if his nightmares were to be believed. He had been warned that the inhabitants would not take kindly to him. He was going to miss Tilea.

The local inhabitants had at first been curious and at worst suspicious of his presence. But after he had helped fight off the invaders, they had taken a liking to him. But he was concerned about Goblin Slayer, the one other person he could relate to in his situation. He had heard that there weren't only marauders that attacked frequently but also vile Rat-men known as The Skaven.

They utilized various methods to attack Tilea. Ranging from Assassins, Fowl Sorcery, Plagues, Twisted Abominations and even unstable Arcane Technology created by their Insane Artificers.

"Where are you going?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"I'm going to another place that I believe will need my help in the dark times to come."

He then stared a bit before speaking once more.

"Take care." he said before turning around.

"Wait." said Goblin Slayer.

Mugrub turned back from the Caravan.

"I hear that there's Goblins near the Empire. I may come back here anyway and maybe go to Estalia too. The equipment they make is very practical, or so I heard." Goblin Slayer always surprised him when he occasionally showed how thoughtful he was.

* * *

**Outside of Grey Lady Pass**

Fylmah was an Elf with an often calm and stern demeanor while Edyn had a playful teasing personality but now both of them were watching Tatsumi as if he had grown a second head as he was currently roasting a Manticore over an open flame.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to eat that?" asked Fylmah in concern.

"What? I used to eat Risk Species all the time." said Tatsumi.

"But that Manticore's meat could be tainted or poisonous!" exclaimed Edyn.

He then proceeded to take a bite out of it causing the Wood Elves to faint dramatically.

* * *

**Sylvania**

Qrow was walking through an alley in a small town when he was approached by an attractive woman. She wore a luxurious dress that revealed some of her cleavage. She had a sultry smile that screamed confidence. He could sense that she was a Vampire.

"Let me guess, this is the part where you charm me just to suck me dry in the bedroom, literally?" asked Qrow dryly causing the Lahmian Vampire's eyes to widen.

"Surprised? Well, I make it a habit to remember all the girls I've danced with." he said as he revealed a collection of locks of hair tied in knots.

The Vampiress had determined that this man was dangerous, too dangerous to be left alive.

* * *

**Near Altdorf**

After having finished looking at the Imperial Zoo Shirou had asked around about where he could find the Colleges of Magic. He was then told that the locations of most of the Colleges were unknown except for the empty looking Amethyst College in the Cemetery of Old Altdorf, the Gold College near the River Reik and the Jade College. It only made sense that the Mages of this world would be secretive too he supposed. Shirou then determined that to find the college most suited for him, he would smell the Aether to see where the metallic wind was the strongest.

He eventually came across a conjoined mess of factories with chimneys that spouted bizarre fumes. He supposed this was the place. He was then alerted to the sounds of fighting nearby.

He saw a battle taking place as Imperial Forces were fighting Beastmen. Spearmen, Halberdiers and Swordsmen worked alongside Flagellants, Free Company Militia and Handgunners to fight the menace. Shirou walked towards it not caring that it was hell he was walking into.

* * *

**The Drakwald**

Guts and Ash were walking through the forest until they came upon a large patch of mushrooms. Some of which were beginning to shrivel up and die. Ash saw something fuzzy coming out of the ground near one of the dead shrooms. He decided against his better judgement to pull on it. Which resulted in a screaming green head to be pulled out.

"**Waaaagh**!"

Ash then quickly pushed it back into the ground. Unfortunately for him more green things started to pop out of the ground. Squigs, Snotlings, Goblins and Orcs were popping out like daisies. They then took their first look at the world. And many of the Orcs looked at Gut's Sword.

"**Daz a Big Choppa Ya Gotts Der!**"

* * *

**Ind**

**Monster Hunter's Log Third Month of Traveling**

After traveling through many mysterious and strange lands, some of which were very similar yet different to home such as The World's Edge Mountains, The Mountains of Mourn and The Bad Lands. I wonder if this is how Geralt felt when he came to my world. I have documented descriptions of the various Plants and Animals I have encountered to the best of my ability. Among the most bizarre flora and fauna I have encountered are the so-called Greenskins that blur the line between the two classifications. I am now in the lands of Ind and have heard of even more exotic creatures that can be classified as Elder Dragons and Lynians.

There are stories of winged lions, monkey men, tiger men and elusive birdmen. I have even heard mention of giant bees.

The people here are as superstitious as the Gajalaka of my world, believing in many Gods and spirits. But to them these Deities are very real. Everything they do is done under the belief that their Gods and spirits will punish them for any perceived slight.

* * *

**Nordland**

Ainz had finally returned after knocking the Mercenaries unconscious and altering their memories so that they would only remember him as a blurry image.

"There you are! What took you so long?" asked Oda Nobunaga.

"I don't want to talk about it." answered Momonga remembering what happened.

Meanwhile unknown to Momonga The Skaven Clans had received word of The Undead Lich and it was spreading like Warp-fire. They were now currently amassing their resources in order to kill him.

**Welp Momonga aka Suzuki Satoru has a hit on his head and Qrow is now a Vampire Killer. Mugrub and Goblin Slayer are going to The Empire of Man and Ash and Guts are surrounded by a Horde of Greenskins. Kudos to anyone who got the reference to Monster Hunter World's Witcher 3 DLC.**

**Omake (Canon)**

Gutrot Spume was selling his pillaged wares at the Norscan Docks. He was approached by one of his favorite customers. A barrel-chested giant of a man in armor made from animal hide.

"Hey Erick, how are the wife and kids?!" shouted Spume jovially.

"Hah, my wife is as busty as ever! But also, it's my son's birthday, so you got any of that special booty?" he asked.

"What kind of booty?" asked Spume.

"The *ahem* Booty!" he stated.

"Oh, that kind of booty!" he realized.

He then went into the back of the ship and came back with a crate which he slammed onto the deck. He then opened it to reveal two elf women tied up and gagged. One was a Dark Elf and the other was a High Elf. The High Elf let out a muffled scream but was kicked by the Dark Elf to shut her up.

"I almost sunk my ship trying to get these. They'll be worth 30 Gold." said Spume.

After being given payment, Gutrot Spume weighed it on a scale. After being satisfied with the payment he took the women out with his tentacles and put them on the man's Dog Sled.

**Omake 2 (canon)**

In the 41st Millenium after the fall of Cadia and the opening of The Great Rift a lone Rogue Trader traveled through the Milky Way. Within the rogue trader were two particular people of note. A young man with a device on his wrist bearing an hour-glass like symbol and a Hispanic young man in his early twenties wearing goggles. The first was alone yet the other was being constantly followed by reverent Tech-priests holding STCs and asking for demonstrations of "Miracles."

However none of them realized the Canoptek Scarab variant staring intently at them delivering broadcast feed to its master.

Somewhere else Trazyn The Infinite observed with keen interest.

**I imagined Shirou Emiya as a Special "Home Grown" Lord Unit for 8****th**** Edition even though I never played the table top war game.**

**Shirou Emiya-Gold Battle Wizard**

**Point cost-300**

**Movement-4**

**Weapon Skill-8**

**Ballistic Skill-5**

**Strength-3**

**Toughness-4**

**5 wounds**

**Initiative 6**

**5 attacks**

**Leadership 8**

**Unbreakable**

**Body of Swords-adds +1 to armor save.**

**Spells:**

**Sword Volley-launches summoned swords at opponent dealing multiple wounds (D6).**

**Reinforcement-can increase either Toughness, Strength or Movement by 2 points temporarily.**

**Equipment:**

**Kanshou and Bakuya(Dual Swords)-grants Magic Resistance (1) and can re-roll to wound against enemies that can be considered monsters (Undead, Deamons, Mutants, Forest Spirits, etc.)**

**Archer's Bow**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mousillon Barony of the Damned**

A little Bretonnian girl was desperately pounding on the Door of her house begging her mother to let her inn. She had been warned beforehand that if she misbehaved, she would be locked out when the monsters came. The sun was beginning to set and she was terrified. As she continued to panic, she heard something appear next to her. It then made a sound.

*Croak*

The girl's screams were heard all around the village.

* * *

**On the road to Reikland**

Goblin Slayer and Mugrub Fiendslayer were currently in a cart traveling through Brettonia. The Merchant they were traveling with, a man named Luigi was a very good friend of Remi's that was willing to transport them. He planned to take them through the Grey Lady Pass which was treacherous but had less traffic than Axe Bite Pass and was notorious for attracting smugglers and other criminals. They would then be dropped off in the forests of the Reikwald which were relatively safe for them to travel through if they could avoid the regular military patrols and bandits.

"So, I heard that a Dragon passed by the Border Princes a while back." commented Luigi excitedly.

Mugrub thought about that. Dragons were powerful creatures, why would one suddenly appear like that.

* * *

**By the River Reik just outside the perimeter of Altdorf**

As the army of men prepared to engage in battle with the Beastmen a sudden astonishing event had occurred. A hail of arrows rained down from above and impaled numerous Beastmen. They then noticed a lone hooded man charge into the fray pulling two Cathayan swords from his cloak. The Reiklanders well known for their optimism weren't going to complain about the unexpected help and continued to charge.

Shirou cut through lines of Beastmen like if they were Paper Mache. Blood and Ichor spraying everywhere as the Beastmen were slain. The Handgunners riddled Minotaurs with bullet holes while the Flaggellants whipped and clubbed the Gors and Ungors. The Beastmen fought back brutally as Minotaurs skewered Free Company Militia on their horns and Bestigors sent Swordsmen flying with powerful strikes.

Then suddenly the army of Beastmen were struck by a hail of Magical Energy resulting in them all becoming golden statues. Then a man appeared riding a Winged Pegasus and wearing shimmering, metallic robes along with a golden face mask.

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown**

After the retreat of The Dark Elves Malekith began to reflect on things in his tent. It was a rather sobering experience being defeated utterly in such a way. Then suddenly he noticed a presence standing right next to him. He turned to see an ancient Dwarf with an iconic white beard.

"Snorri?!" asked Malekith in surprise.

"Ah! So, you do remember me ya pasty-arsed charcoaled Twink!" exclaimed Grombrindal angrily before knocking Malekith's lights out.

* * *

**Karak Eight Peaks Belegar Ironhammer's Camp**

Hans 1106 the Death Korps Engineer had awoken on a bed. It seemed smaller than normal as if it were made for someone noticeably short. He then realized that he was no longer in his uniform and Carapace Armor. He felt naked, as back home on Krieg he had been trained to view his equipment as a second skin. Then suddenly the door opened to reveal a small figure in classically fashioned armor.

"A Squat." He thought.

Already he was beginning to theorize his predicament. He was somehow on a Feudal World inhabited by wayward descendants of the Squats. He had most likely been taken to a settlement of some sort. He waited for the Abhuman to speak first.

"Ah, you're finally awake! What were you doing deep within the tunnels of Karak Eight Peaks, Ungi?" asked the small Humanoid in what appeared to be a bizarre form of Low Gothic.

"All I know is that I awoke within the cavern after losing consciousness at the end of an enormous battle." explained Hans.

"Did you at least win?" asked the Dwarf.

"No." he stated bluntly.

He remembered how the Fortress World had been consumed by the Warp. He had not seen the Space Marines or Guardsmen again since that happened. Little did he know that his remaining comrades were still fighting inside the Warp with some new allies.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Kingdoms of Ind**

The Hunter looked at a bizarre display in the market being presented by a man named Raj. He had a cage containing a strange pale little man with tribal tattoos and a messy beard speaking in a strange language composed mostly of clicking sounds.

"Deep in the Jungles of The Southlands lay the ruins of the ancient Dwarven Hold of Karak Zorn. This is what remains of the once proud Dwarves who lived there. He was captured by an Arabian Expedition who had found him amongst the Ghouls and Pygmies of The Southlands. I the unworthy Raj have been given the opportunity to present him here!" exclaimed the Indian Man.

The Albino Dwarf reached it's hand out of the cage and looked at The Hunter almost pleadingly as if asking him for help. The Hunter was beginning to consider rescuing the small man.

**A bit Later**

"Stop Thief!" shouted Raj as the Hunter ran away with the Dwarf clinging to his back.

He was being chased by guards armed with Tulwars. He then saw a rail between two roof-tops, he fired his grappling hook to latch onto it and swing a fair distance away. He then continued running.

* * *

**Suzuki and Oda**

Oda was with Suzuki and a few of his men who were currently in Priceless Friends Exotic Animal Emporium after marching to Marienburg for extra supplies. The store they were currently in was owned by a High Elf with pointed eyebrows and a piercing stare who was dressed in mottled greens and browns to emphasize his role as a hunter.

"That Elf looks kind of scary." thought Momonga nervously.

"So, you got any Indian Tigers?" asked Oda inquisitively.

"You're in luck actually, I happened to get one recently." answered Sumieren Imlordil, the owner of the store.

**After**

Oda was outside of the pet shop scratching the Tigers head excitedly causing it to purr.

"This guy's a nut!" thought Momonga sardonically.

"Why did you buy a Tiger?" Momonga finally asked.

"While it is a nice pet, I could also use him to Intimidate my Rivals during negotiations." he stated his ulterior motive.

"Never mind he's scary!" thought Momonga as he was reminded of the displays of power used by Business Men in his World.

"Now for the next stop on our journey, Nuln." said Oda smiling darkly.

* * *

**With the Skaven**

As the Skaven prepared for their counter attack against the Overlord they knew that they would require the use of a powerful weapon, the Fellblade. But in order to employ the use of such an item they would need to contact a certain clan, Clan Mordkin.

* * *

**Barren Hills**

As Morrslieb waxed full a large Warpstone Meteor fell from the dark night skies above the Empire of Man. It tore a large streak through reality as it went before finally crashing onto a hill and leaving a crater. It glowed unnatural colors that were not native to the material world. The very thing that had cursed the Area once known as the Green Hills had returned. Mutated beasts from the Great Forest, the Drakwald and the Forest of Shadows began to frenzy as they prepared to gather at the site.

**Anyways I got the idea for Oda Nobunaga getting a pet tiger after watching playthroughs of Total War Shogun 2.**

**Omake(Canon)**

When Suzuki Satoru asked questions about Nipponese Culture at the beginning of his adventure, he was sufficed to say bewildered…

"Orange Simca?! Like the car? Vimto as in the drink?!" thought Momonga internally screaming.

**Omake2(Canon)**

The Hunter had survived in Lustria when he had first entered this world by relying on some somewhat questionable methods.

"How can I determine whether these mushrooms are poisonous or not?" thought the Hunter as he inspected suspicious flora.

He then thought back to what the Handler had once said in Astera in regards to this exact situation.

"When in doubt take a bite!" he remembered her words being.

He then proceeded to take a bite out of the mushroom and judged it for a few seconds before immediately spitting it out after feeling an intense burning sensation.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hunter was once again in the Jungles of Ind with the Albino Dwarf still clutching his back. Then suddenly the foliage began to shake as strange, tiger-headed men emerged from the forest and surrounded him. These were the Beastmen of the lands of Ind. The Hunter looked at the strange Lynians he had only heard of before and having never seen them until now. Here they were worshipped as jungle deities.

He decided to play the diplomatic approach and bow as a sign of respect. The Beastmen looked a few seconds in interest and then they began to roar with laughter.

"This is the first time a foreigner such as yourself has shown us the proper respect we deserve." said their leader, an exceptionally large Beastman.

The Hunter then decided to speak up.

"I am an Explorer; I document most of the creatures I come across. Would it be okay if I drew a sketch of you for my journal?" asked the Hunter in the native tongue of Ind.

The Beastman grinned.

"I like you!"

* * *

**Inside the Gold College of Altdorf**

Shirou had been introduced to the man named Balthasar Gelt after the battle's abrupt end. The Magister showed an interest in him apparently.

"You used Magic to summon your weapons during that fight." said the Supreme Patriarch stating it as fact.

"So, you noticed." responded Emiya.

"You tried to hide it by materializing your weapons in a manner as to make it look like you were taking them out from underneath your cloak." explained Balthasar.

"Show me what you can do." commented the wizard.

"As you wish." Emiya smiled as he projected his dual swords Kanshou and Bakuya.

He then swung his swords in a downward slash while Gelt materialized a sword of his own to block. They then continued to engage in a mock duel. Every slash, every parry and every clash of blades held meaning as if a verbal debate was being carried out with just their swords. They continued this for a minute until finally Balthasar had seen enough.

"I do believe you are quite skilled. But something seemed a bit strange about how you materialized your weapons. You seemed to utilize Chamon as well as a rather unique and mutable magical energy that seemed to come off of your very being. Do you happen to be aware of this?" inquired the Gold Wizard.

Shirou was shocked at his ability to sense his Od. He didn't know how to explain to him.

"Your bronze skin-tone and slanted eyes would indicate you to be a Kurgan and yet you seem to vaguely resemble a man from Nippon. You could be a man of mixed heritage. Your bizarre hair-color may indicate a mild mutation or rare genetic trait. However, that still does not explain your bizarre aura, you are free of chaos-taint and produce your own magical energy. You are not of this world, are you?" concluded the Magister Patriarch.

Shirou was surprised by how he figured that out. He didn't know how different the Mages of this world were.

"I have to say I am actually not surprised that this happened now." stated Balthasar Gelt cryptically.

"How so?" asked Shirou intrigued.

"Believe it or not I actually sensed a disturbance in the Aether I wasn't sure what it was at first but as it turns out it must've brought you and several others here from someplace elsewhere." Explained the Arch Patriarch.

Shirou was surprised by that information, if other people were sent here did anyone he knew also end up here? If Rin was here then that would be a disaster waiting to happen! He would have to look for them soon.

"Do not worry I will find the others and try to find a way for you to return home if it is at all possible. But in return I would like to have you as an apprentice for now. This is a unique research opportunity for me. You'll be provided with resources from the college and you'll have full protection from Witch Hunters." said the Gold Wizard.

"Sounds nice, I accept I suppose." answered Shirou.

"But since you're going to be my apprentice as a cover, is there anything else you specialize in?" asked the powerful Alchemist.

"Well, I have some understanding of Blacksmithing and Engineering. Also, I'm not one to brag but I am a pretty decent cook." Shirou said smiling at that last part.

"That will do just fine." Answered Gelt.

* * *

**Outside the Drakwald Forest**

They had finally emerged from the haunted forest of the Drakwald. Both Ash and Guts collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Nobody touches my sword." muttered Guts.

"So, what's your story?" asked Ash.

"I don't like talking about it." said Guts.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you mine." replied Ash.

"I didn't get along with my family during my childhood I argued with my Dad a lot after my Mom left. When I hit my Teenage years, I dated a girl named Linda and my Dad got me a 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88. I eventually got a job at S-Mart in the Housewares Department while Linda worked at the Counter. I guess you could say that my life was pretty nice, until the night we chose to stay the weekend in an abandoned cabin in the woods with my sister and two of my friends. We found a book called the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis along with a Tape Recording of the previous owner of the cabin, Proffessor Raymond Knowby who was translating a passage from the book.

By playing the tape we awoke something evil in the woods, the same thing that Knowby woke up earlier in the week, the Kandarian Demon. It took everyone, it took my hand too. But I eventually beat it with help from Annie Knowby, Proffessor Knowby's Daughter. But the Kandarian Demon wasn't gone for good though. I would continue fighting it and other things like it ever since."

Guts sighed in frustration. He didn't understand some of the things Ash had said but got the gist of what happened.

"Okay, Fine! I'll tell you!" muttered Guts.

"I was told that I was born out of my mother's corpse that was hanging from a tree when a group of Mercenaries found me and saw me as a bad omen. A woman named Shisu decided to take care of me. She eventually died three years later right in front of me after contracting the plague. Then the leader of the group, Gambino had to raise me, I trained with the sword for three years trying to earn my keep and prove myself to him. Then one night a man named Donovan came into my tent and did things to me."

Guts didn't need to explain the implication of what that meant.

"He said that Gambino sold me to him. At first, I didn't believe it because Gambino was like a father to me. But then one-night Gambino confessed everything and blamed me for Shisu's death, then he tried to kill me. I had to kill him or else he would've killed me. Then the other Mercenaries blamed me and chased me off a cliff and left me for dead."

Guts had a genuinely hurt expression on his face at that part of the story.

"I was then found by another group of Mercenaries who took me in, then I got involved in a war. Then everything changed when I met a man named Griffith and his Band of the Hawk."

* * *

**Unnamed Location in the Drakwald**

Martha was tied to a cross next to yet another cross that had a woman with platinum-blonde hair tied to it. She was a sturdy beast of a woman with bulging muscles visible due to the fact that she wore next to nothing in regards to clothing. They were both going to be executed, Martha for being a Mutant and the woman named Franka for being a supposed Witch. The Priest of Sigmar was giving a passionate speech in front of a gathered Militia about the horrors of the wilderness. Then Martha spoke up angrily.

"I didn't ask to be like this! I used to be one of you! I was somewhere I shouldn't have been during a Storm of Magic when I was just a girl. I'm a victim of circumstance." she explained.

Then a Witch Hunter that was there drew a knife and cut across her mid-section drawing blood in response to her words. Martha screamed in pain but her scream slowly shifted into a braying noise. Martha then began to cry; she was going to die like this. She had always been afraid of two possible fates. Being executed as a Mutant or losing herself to the influence of Chaos.

Perhaps she was doomed from the beginning and all hope she ever had was but an illusion.

Then suddenly the woman next to her started to froth at the mouth. Then the sound of bones snapping was heard as she started to change. Her limbs began elongating and her hair fell off before pure white-fur proceeded to spread all over her body. Her facial features started to elongate as she took on a wolfish appearance as her blue-eyes became feral slits. As her transformation completed itself revealing her to be a She-Wolf, she broke through her binds.

Martha closed her eyes as the sounds of gunshots, flesh tearing and screams filled the air. Then suddenly blood splashed onto her face which made her open them only to immediately regret it afterwards. She saw the Priest of Sigmar hanging limp between the jaws of the Werewolf before he was unceremoniously bitten in half. Both halves falling to the ground.

As she looked at the gnarled and mangled bodies of the Imperial Militia. She realized the Werewolf began to approach her slowly. Martha mentally apologized to Shirou that she probably wouldn't see him again and then she closed her eyes again.

Yet instead of the death that she was expecting, she felt herself fall to the ground as her bindings were cut. She then opened her eyes again in confusion. Franka stood there once again in human form just staring.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Martha asked.

"Because I saw myself." stated Franka sullenly.

"You were afraid of being hunted simply because of what you are." she paused before continuing.

"I know what you're thinking, why would one of the Children of Ulric be afraid? Well, because I'm afraid that I might be the last of my kind and that if I die Ulric's Bloodline dies with me." she finished.

"Now go before I change my mind." She muttered a warning.

She turned out to be a lot like Martha. They were both monsters with hearts.

* * *

**The Reikwald**

Goblin Slayer and Mugrub Fiendslayer had been in the forests of the Reik for only a few hours and they had already been attacked by a Giant with it's head painted green that thought it was Gork, chased by a Minotaur Beastwoman in Heat and had been harassed by a crazy person who thought he was a wizard.

"Weren't there supposed to be patrols here?" asked Goblin Slayer.

"It appears they're not as thorough as we thought." answered Mugrub Fiendslayer.

"Well what do we have here?" suddenly as if by being summoned by their mere mentioning, a patrol of Reikland troops appeared.

* * *

**Nuln**

Oda had gotten a few decent items after making a deal in Ubersreik on the way here for some smuggled Hochland Longrifles. After making it to Nuln he made another shady deal for some Imperial Great Cannons and two Helblaster Cannons. The Tiger was very persuasive. Pairing these with the Nipponese Cannons and Rocket Launchers he already owned he would be a force not to be taken lightly.

**So, yeah to explain what happened in this chapter Beastmen from Ind are much more cultured than normal Beastmen. Gold Wizards are known to pay great attention to detail in order to calculate results. Also, I feel like Balthasar Gelt is very open-minded according to Lore as he is willing to break college rules by creating Gold.**

**Omake(Canon)**

In the Underhive of Hive Primus on the Forge World of Necromunda in the Milky Way Galaxy of the 41st Millenium. A man sat in his chair with two Ogryn Bodyguards while he poured Amasec into his Recaf. He had recently caused quite the stir after showing up suddenly and becoming the leader of a powerful New Gang by using his expertise in Drug-making and Salvaging. Nobody knew just where he came from but there were many rumors. Some say he crawled out from the deepest levels of the Underhive, others claimed that he emerged fighting his way out of the blasted ruins of Hive Secundus and yet others will tell you that he walked out of the Ash Wastes in a strange suit of Power Armour while holding the severed head of an Ash Raider.

Nobody knew his name and so he was only known as The Lone Wanderer!

**Omake2(Canon)**

Somewhere atop the World's Edge Mountains a strange man in armor made from the bones of Dragons stood. In front of him was a Great Storm Dragon resting.

"**WHY DO YOU COME HERE NORSCAN?"** demanded the Dragon.

"I have come for you." answered the strange Norscan.

"**YOU HAVE COME SEEKING DEATH MORTAL!" **exclaimed the Dragon as it then lifted into the air and began to create a powerful storm.

"**LOK VAH KOOR!" **the strange man shouted causing the skies to suddenly clear.

"**JOOR ZAH FRUUL!" **the strange man yelled another strange incantation which attacked the Dragon's very soul forcing it to comprehend something unthinkable to a proud Dragon.

It was forced to comprehend mortality. It collapsed to the earth and then had its head forced down by the man's sabaton. The man then eventually lifted it and waited.

The Dragon having it's pride horribly wounded chose to bow it's head in defeat.

**Omake3(Canon)**

In the realm of Ghyran in the Age of Sigmar after the Necroquake a lone Beastwoman wandered alone and afraid hiding in the shadows of the forest. She long ago had forgotten her name, pain and suffering had become something like Old Friends to her. Suddenly a rush of unfamiliar memories flooded into her head from another life. Of a man in The-World-That-Was who took care of her and showed her how to fight. She decided that this must've been just her remembering a pleasant dream and nothing more as something like that seemed too good to have actually happened.

Martha decided to move on.


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I have realized that there are some ideas I've had since the beginning of making this Fanfiction that would be a shame to not use. And also, I feel that two of them could be used to introduce the Chaos Dwarfs in this story. So, I will add some more characters to this story while breaking two of my pre-established rules for writing this story and I apologize to anyone who will be bothered by this. Also, no one can beg me to do this again because I won't. They will first be hinted at in the Omakes for this chapter.**

Qrow was busy drinking again, this world was a nightmare! Monsters were everywhere and the authorities were practically useless. At least the authorities who weren't monsters themselves. He had already come across an entire Rogues Gallery during his time here. The Vampires were separated into multiple bloodlines. First there was the Von Carsteins, haughty nobles who engage in internecine conflicts in what could be summed up as an enormous dick-measuring contest.

Second was the Lahmian Sisterhood, who brought the term "Bloodsucking Bitch" to a whole new level by seducing powerful government officials into giving them positions of power. Third were the Necrarchs, hermit sorcerers who were all paranoid nutcases obsessed with knowledge and backstabbed each other in their spare time. Fourth were the Blood Dragons, emo knights who wandered around doing sword practice on anything that could put up a decent fight. Fifth were the Strigoi, ugly bastards who were mostly either rage monkeys or creepers, that hid in the shadows. He had, had quite a few close calls with some individuals from each.

He especially hated the Necrarchs in particular, as magic was particularly difficult to deal with. Yet, even here there were still some people who had the balls to fight back against the monsters here. Some had even helped him get out of a difficult situation or two.

He had also encountered the Beastmen which were like a twisted perversion of the Faunus. They mirrored the Grimm in a sense due to their destructive nature and aggression towards Humanity and everything they built. The only difference being that the Beastmen also despoiled everything they came across. While the Creatures of Grimm would normally leave most living things untouched and only engage in territorial disputes with wildlife. The Beastmen would eat and shit on everything leaving an uninhabitable waste in their wake before going on their merry way.

"Gods forbid that any of my nieces end up here." Muttered Qrow.

Qrow proceeded to start chugging his drink at that last thought. Qrow however didn't notice the Death Mage and Vampire Hunter who were looking at him, one in shock the other in excitement.

* * *

**Somewhere in the forests near Ostermark**

Falkner the Wild hated the world he had suddenly been dropped in. when he had first woken up in this 9 times damned realm that wasn't Nirn he was beholden to vast fields of ice and snow much like his homeland of Skyrim. Yet something was wrong. At first, he had been overjoyed to meet what at first seemed to be his fellow Nords, but he would soon discover that these false Nords known as Norscans worshipped Daedra much like the Forsworn did. They had attacked him when he had reacted in disgust and shock.

He killed them all, defaced their idols and burned their village to the ground. He had fought for his people by joining the Stormcloak Rebellion back in Skyrim for their right to worship Talos. To see this twisted mockery of his homeland was an affront to everything he had stood for. He then left that damned place and went south to this strange Empire after forcing a dragon into submission. He had heard much about this world from the ramblings of the Merchants that would later run away at the sight of him.

The marauders called the Kurgan and Hung seemed to have a culture similar to that of the Orsimer, if the Orsimer were all monsters. The lands of Tilea, Estalia and the so-called Empire of Man reminded him of Cyrodiil. Bretonnia reminded him a lot of High Rock. The Beastmen sounded like what the Forsworn would be if they were Beastfolk but worse. This world also had Wood Elves which were much the same as his world only far more xenophobic.

He had even heard of far more distant lands such as Ind which reminded him a bit of Elsweyr. With the lands surrounding it sounding a bit too much like Akavir. The High Elves sounded much the same except without the Thalmor, thank the Divines for that. The Dark Elves sounded only vaguely like the Dunmer, if the Dunmer were much worse and worshipped Molag Bal and Sanguine. Lastly, Araby sounded a bit like Hammerfell and The Southlands reminded him a little too much of Black Marsh.

This world seemed to mirror his own in disturbing ways. The Dragonborn continued to eat his Solstheim Elk and Scuttle he had cooked. This Skyrim style dish he had made from an Oblast Elk and cheese dropped by the fleeing Merchants was to remind him of home. He slowly began to cry.

* * *

**The Dark Lands**

After The Hunter finished drawing the Beastman Chieftain he had decided to leave Ind. His strange little Dwarf companion had crafted a spear from stone and bone he had foraged in Ind. He looked at the drawing again, it portrayed the Tiger-like monster in a triumphant prideful pose. They had been rather hospitable towards him. After he finished reminiscing, he couldn't help but notice a band of deformed and muscular looking men charging towards him and his Dwarf companion.

This was a warband of the ferocious barbarians known as the Tong. And The Hunter was about to experience first-hand what had terrified the Kurgans and Norscans themselves.

* * *

**Within the Gold College of Magic**

Shirou was impressed by how many books there were here. However, what he chose to read mainly involved things he felt were important to know about the world he was in. One Book in particular was The Loathsome Ratmen and All Their Vile Kin. It talked about some evil race of Ratmen called the Skaven.

"So, you're trying to learn of potential enemies it seems." Said Balthasar Gelt.

"It's better to be prepared for potential threats when dealing with the unknown." Stated Shirou.

"What is it like in the world you hail from?" asked Balthasar.

"The users of magic or mage-craft in my world who refer to themselves as Magi exist in secret from the rest of the world in a secret society of sorts. The supernatural is kept hidden. They are known to have very few limits when it comes to what they can study and they can commit atrocities and perform dangerous experiments as long as they don't expose the existence of mage-craft to the world. I'm one of those who disapproves of such actions and is mostly unable to act." Explained Shirou.

"Sounds like a Chaos Cult. They act with almost no responsibility or moral restraint." Stated Balthasar dryly.

"The funny thing is that as far as I know Chaos doesn't exist in my world. Humans are just inherently evil." Said Shirou.

Balthasar didn't know what to say to that.

"Anyways since your looking into the threats of Chaos I'll provide you with some extra reading material that may help." Said the Supreme Patriarch as he went to go get something.

He brought back two books one was about four volumes in size while the other was enormous standing to a full two feet in height with black wood covers.

"These are the full unedited volumes of the Liber Malefic and the Liber Chaotica. They will help add to your knowledge of the potential threats of The Ruinous Powers." Stated Balthasar Gelt.

* * *

**In the Reikwald**

Goblin Slayer and Mugrub Fiendslayer were sitting next to the campfire awkwardly while the Imperial Troops stared at them while drawing their weapons. Mugrub tried to defuse the situation using what Reikspiel he had learned from the book given to him by the Tileans.

"Excuse me gentlemen. My name is Mugrub Fiendslayer and my acquaintance here goes by the title of Goblin Slayer. We promise that we mean you no harm." He spoke diplomatically.

"That's not an Orc it's a Damned Mutant!" one of them shouted.

As Mugrub realized he was beginning to run out of options Goblin Slayer spoke up.

"Have any of you noticed how many monsters, bandits and crazy people are here?" Asked Goblin Slayer.

"Are you saying we ain't doin our bloody jobs right ya cunt?" said the Pikeman from Averland.

"Alright Lads let's kill these funny-men and be done with em." said the Imperial General.

The Soldiers of the Empire then drew various crossbows and firearms before pointing at the two wayward adventurers. Mugrub Fiendslayer slowly reached for his Adamantine Katana.

* * *

**Karak Eight Peaks**

Hans 1106 was brought before Belegar Ironhammer. He was back in his standard equipment and uniform. The old Dwarf King stroked his beard inquisitively as he stared at the strange soldier.

"Where did you come from Umgi?" asked Belegar Ironhammer.

Hans then pointed up towards the stone ceiling causing a moment of silence.

"Um, are you saying you came from the surface?" asked Belegar in slight befuddlement.

"No, the stars!" clarified Hans.

He then went on to explain in detail of another Empire or Imperium of Man that was spread out amongst the stars. He claimed that they were all distant descendants of a spacefaring Humanity which only served to unintentionally offend the Dawi. He then claimed that he needed to find a proper location to set up a distress beacon to send signals into space.

The Dwarves began to stare silently at him as if he had grown a second head.

**(Timeskip)**

**Shallyan Sanatorium, Talabheim**

Hans sat in a straightjacket confused as to how everything had gotten him here. The so-called Priestesses of Shallya here seemed to resemble a primitive version of the Orders Hospitaller. They were just as compassionate as well. Another thing he couldn't help but notice was the various Gods worshipped on this world. However, there was one in particular that had grabbed his interest.

When he had first heard mention of a deity named Sigmar he hadn't payed it much mind. But it was only after seeing one illustrated portrayal of him that he had noticed the similarity in appearance to the God Emperor. He wasn't certain if he was one of the forgotten Primarchs or a child born with a fragment of The Emperor's soul.

"Hey buddy, what are you in here for?" asked a strange blond-haired young man with a prosthetic leg.

**I recently decided that I may actually put Geralt of Rivia in this Fanfiction because he would fit interestingly into this setting. The Characters hinted at in the second Omake may play a crucial part in determining the fate of Cathay in The End Times.**

**Omake1 (Canon)**

An urban legend had spread throughout the rural parts of The Empire of Man. They spoke of a guardian of the forest and it's people who was said to be born from the wilds themselves. He protected the Hedge Folk from Witch Hunters and saved small villages from Herds of Beastmen. The Hedge Folk and Druids called him The Child of the Forest. While the Cult of Taal and Rhya called him The Son of Taal.

The Jade and Brown Wizards were suspicious of the being's alleged existence as well as the Witch Hunters. But what they didn't know was that the being was actually from another world altogether.

**Omake2 (Canon)**

Nadarr was a Dray from the barren World of Athas. He was born into slavery in the City-state of Draj and became a Gladiator in the arena. Later after many battles he then discovered his psionic powers and learned from a particularly wise Half-giant named Chimalley how to use his psionics in combat. As he gained the admiration of the masses with every victory, he gained influence. When his brother died in the Arena he began plans for a rebellion against the ruling Sorceror-king, Azetek, Son of Tectuktitlay.

He rallied the other slaves and his supporters to turn on their Dictator. He decapitated the Sorceror-king with his Macahuitl, ending his reign. Later after returning from numerous adventures to find Draj in chaos, he restored order and ruled as the Hero of the People and allowed Preservers, Druids and Clerics to enter his domain as they preserved the land and improved the people's morale. In this Dying World under a Dark Sun, there was finally hope in his Kingdom on the mud flat at the western edge of The Silt Sea.

But now here he was suddenly waking up in chains and being held hostage by strange Dwarves. The amount of Precious Metal they had here was impressive. They practically flaunted their wealth and still had the nerve to call his equipment Shoddy! His armor was made from Braxat Hide inlaid with Fire Drake Leather, his sword and shield were made from the finest steel from Tyr and Forged by Dwarves! All the Dwarves here were also ugly as they had mutations such as demonic eyes and tusks.

They were also far hairier than any Dwarf he had seen during his travels across the Tablelands and beyond, as they were flaunting braided beards. They dressed in outfits that vaguely resembled Urikite uniforms. They barely talked only doing so when giving orders and commands most of the time they were eerily silent. He had however heard mention of slaves and sacrifices. Then he heard shouts from a room next to his from a rather strange sounding voice.

"I'm not a Golem or a Machine! I'm a Person!"


End file.
